Lightning and The Octopus
by WorldofRubick
Summary: Ini adalah kumpulan one shot tentang Lambo dan Class E. Cerita akan mengambil timeline setelah Season 2,tapi tidak akan terlalu sering mengikuti jalan cerita asli dari episode di Ankyou
1. Lightning meet Class E

Seorang Mafia Boss sedang memandangi Email yang dikirim padanya oleh Kementerian Pertahanan Italia.

'Apa pemerintah sangat putus asa hingga meminta bantuan dari organisasi kriminal?'pikir Mafia Boss itu,atau yang biasa dikenal dengan nama Sawada Tsunayoshi. Dia membaca-baca keterangan misi yang tertera dalam E-mail tersebut,lalu dia melihat permintaan yang tertulis secara langsung pada bagian bawah E-mail.

**Selamat Siang,Tsunayoshi Sawada.**

**Ada mungkin bertanya-tanya bagaimana kami mendapat Alamat E-mail anda,tapi untuk sekarang,kita hentikan saja permusuhan sepihak ini. Seperti yang anda tahu,bulan telah diledakkan sekitar 70% bagiannya.** **Dan anehnya,beberapa bulan lalu,makhluk itu meminta secara langsung untuk mengajar di SMP Kunugigaoka,Jepang. Semula kami menolaknya,tapi akhirnya kami pun menerimanya. Pertama,agar dia tidak pergi kemana-mana,dan kedua,agar ada kesempatan untuk membunuhnya. Oleh karena itu,kami memberikan permintaan untuk anda mengirimkan seorang Hitman terbaik anda,yang masih berusia 15 tahun kesana. Dan jika dia berhasil membunuhnya,hadiah 81 juta Euro akan diberikan kepada anda. Beberapa pembunuh yang sudah dikirimkan kesana adalah Irina Jelavich,AI milik pemerintah,dan Horibe Itona. Kami memohon dengan seberat-beratnya,dan sebagai gantinya,kami akan melepaskan semua anggota Vongola yang kami tahan.**

**Menteri Pertahanan Italia,Ortius Draco**

_**'**81 Juta Euro,itu tidak terlalu besar,tapi mereka bilang akan membebaskan semuanya,baiklah akan kulakukan'_pikir Tsuna sambil memanggil seorang pelayan. "Arfono,bisakah kau panggilkan Lighning ku?"pinta Tsuna.

"Baiklah,Decimo sama"balas seorang pria tua dengan pakaian pelayan sambil membungkukkan badan**.**

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Seorang anak lelaki dengan rambut hitam nya yang ikal dan mata hijau yang menyorotkan aula pemalasnya sedang mendaki gunung sambil menggerutu.

"Ya ampun,siapa pula orang gila yang mempunyai ide untuk membuat sekolah di gunung!?"gumamnya. Dia sudah bosan memanjat ratusan tangga sejak tadi. Bukannya dia lelah,karena seorang anak kecil sadis pernah memaksanya memanjat Himalaya bersama Tsuna nii nya. Tapi jujur,dia bisa melakukan seratus hal lain dalam waktu yang di habiskannya sekarang.

Dia masih mengingat percakapan yang dilakukan dengan kakaknya dua hari lalu.

**_Flashback_**_"Apa maksudmu,Tsuna nii?,nilaiku cukup bagus,jadi kenapa aku harus masuk Class E SMP Kunugigaoka?Heck,Tsuna nii,aku tahu seperti apa sekolah itu!itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang merasa dirinya spesial!"Protes Lambo kepada kakaknya.__"Tenang,Lambo,aku tahu nilaimu jauh lebih baik dari orang kebanyakan,aku juga tahu kau bisa mendapat nilai sempurna bahkan tanpa berusaha keras,tapi,ini misi,oke?"Balas Tsuna sambil tersenyum. "Ini menyangkut tentang kehancuran bulan...".__"Lalu?apa hubungannya itu denganku?tunggu,kau tak berencana mengatakan aku tak sengaja melakukan Elettrico Cornata dalam tidur dan menghancurkan bulan kan?"ucap Lambo sambil memakan permen anggur simpanannya.__"Tentu tidak...ini misi pembunuhan,aku ingin kau membunuh orang yang menhancurkan bulan...".__"Lalu?apa yang akan kauberikan jika aku berhasil?".__"Aku akan memberikan segala jenis permen didunia untukmu".__"Hah?"Lambo bertanya seolah-olah Tsuna akan memberikan air putih padanya. "Kau tahu,aku bisa mendapatkan itu sendiri,kau tahu?".__"Hhh,aku akan meminta Reborn untuk tidak merebutnya".__"Deal"._**_Flashback End_**Lambo akhirnya berhasil mencapai ke bagian akhir tangga. Dia langsung memerhatikan bangunan tua didepannya. 'Ya ampun,diskriminasi di sekolah ini benar-benar keterlaluan,kenapa gedung ini bahkan tidak diperbaiki hanya karena ini milik kelas E???'pikir Lambo. Dia juga melihat kesekeliling. Harusnya ada yang menunggunya disana,dia tidak bisa langsung masuk dan mengucapkan 'hai!' kan?.

Tiba-tiba,muncul seseorang dari dalam gedung. Dia memiliki rambut yang berduri dan wajah ekstra serius. Dia menghampiri Lambo yang hanya berdiri disana.

"Halo,kau pasti Bovino Lambo,namaku Karasuma Tadaomi,aku akan menjadi Guru P.E mu"ucapnya merpekenalkan diri. "Aku akan membawamu ke kelas,ikuti aku".

"Hai..."balas Lambo dengan malas-malasan.

Bagian dalam gedung itu,walaupun bersih,bahkan lebih reot daripada luarnya. Lambo bertanya tanya kapan itu akan runtuh. Well,Jepang sering mendapat banyak gempa bumi,jadi tempat ini sepertinya sangat tidak aman.

Mereka akhirnya masuk kedalam kelas. 'What the Heck?Merah?Hijau?Biru?apakah sekolah ini mengizinkan murid-muridnya mewarnai rambut?'Pikir Lambo. Yah,dia banyak bertemu orang berambut aneh juga,tapi dia bahkan tidak percaya kalau itu normal sejak lahir,seperti Byakuran atau Verde misalnya,atau mungkin Chrome atau Mukuro. Dia masih bersikeras pada pendiriannya kalau mereka mewarnai rambut mereka.

"Kelas,ini adalah Bovino Lambo,dia akan menjadi anggota kelas ini,mulai hari ini,ada pertanyaan?"ucap Karasuma.

Seorang anak berambut coklat muda bernama Maehara mengangkat tangannya. "Siapa kau?"tanyanya. "Apakah kau datang kesini untuk membunuh Koro Sensei?".

"Aku Hitman,dan yeah,aku datang untuk membantu kalian membunuh Koro Sensei"jawab Lambo sambil bersandar ke dinding.

"Ne,ne,kenapa kau memiliki tanduk?"Tanya seorang anak perempuan berambut hijau.

Lambo baru menyadari kalau dia masih memakai tanduknya. Itu membuatnya sangat malu,kenapa dia lupa melepasnya,sialan!. Lalu dengan secepat kilat,dia langsung melepas tanduknya.

"Eh...itu...senjataku,ada masalah?"balas Lambo. Shit,dia kelepasan mengatakan itu senjata,sekarang semua orang akan tahu kalau itu bukan tanduk biasa. Ahodera akan memukulnya jika dia tahu ini.

"Hee..."ucap seorang anak berambut merah. "Jadi selain gurita,kita memiliki sapi juga disini".

"Diamlah!"ujar Lambo. "Karasuma Sensei,aku yakin tempat dudukku di belakang kan,jadi-".

Ucapannya terhenti saat dia melihat 'seorang?' gurita raksasa dan seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian yang terbuka.

"Nufufu,kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku ada anak baru yang sangat menarik,Karasuma sensei?"tanya SiGurita.

Karasuma hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Ara,Kau sangat tampan,biarkan aku memberikan mu ciuman selamat datang"ucap wanita itu sambil menghampiri Lambo.

Lambo langsung menjauh. "Persetan aku akan mau mendapatkan itu,Bitch!"Ucapnya sambil menunjuk wanita itu dengan jari kiri nya,yang jelas-jelas memperlihatkan Vongola Ring nya.

Wanita itu,atau yang sering dipanggil 'Bitch Sensei' melihat cincin itu,dan jelas-jelas mengenalnya. "Vongola Ring?Karasuma,jangan bilang...anak ini...".

Karasuma mengangguk,sementara si gurita,atau Koro sensei menghampiri Lambo. "Itu cincin yang sangat indah,Lambo kun,sepertinya bentuknya agak berubah sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya ya?".

"Eh,kau mengenalnya,Tako/Koro Sensei?"tanya Lambo dan Kelas E bersamaan.

"Ya,tentu saja aku tahu!itu adalah benda yang sangat berharga di Dunia bawah!"jawab Korosensei.

"Tunggu!,jangan kau berani-berani menjelaskannya,Tako!kau akan melanggar Omerta!"ucap Lambo pada Koro Sensei.

"Aku tahu,Lambo kun,nah sekarang,pergilah ke tempat dudukmu,kelas akan dimulai!"Ucap Korosensei.

**TBC~~~**

* * *

**A/N****Ahaha,daridulu aku selalu ingin menulis ini. Kadang-kadang aku agak penasaran,kenapa dalam Crossover cerita tentang Lambo jarang dibuat. Ngomong-ngomong,inilah beberapa penjelasan dalam Fanfic ini!****1.TYL,saat Lambo berusia 15 tahun. VG nya telah diubah menjadi cincin,agar dia tetap mudah membawanya (Kau tak bisa membayangkan seorang remaja membawa helm kemana-mana kan?). Tapi dia masih bisa merubahnya menjadi VG sesukanya.****2.OOC Lambo!aku tidak akan menambahkan 'Yare yare...' atau 'Ore sama'khasnya. Karena aku terlalu malas. Disini Lambo akan menjadi orang yang pintar,karena ia sudah banyak mendapat privat dari Gokudera dan Reborn.****3\. Waktu Ankyou disaat Season 2 mulai,setelah mereka pulang dari Okinawa.****Apakah aku harus memunculkan I-Pin juga?karena aku agak tertarik membuat LamboxI-Pin. Ini Fanfic pertamaku,jadi nikmati dan RR!**


	2. A Friendly Lunch

A Friendly Lunch

Lambo sedang bertamasya ke dunia mimpinya,selagi Koro Sensei menjelaskan pelajaran Matematika di depan. Buku teks yang sangat tebal menutupi wajahnya,tapi hal itu tidak luput dari penglihatan Gurita berkecepatan Mach 20

"Hora,Lambo kun,jangan tidur di kelasku!!"Ucap Gurita itu sambil marah-marah,yang lebih ke arah konyol daripada menyeramkan.

"Yeah...maaf untuk itu,Tako sensei"balas Lambo dengan malas. Sementara semua orang dalam kelas memerhatikannya.

"Nurufufufu,sekarang,bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaan No.5?"tanya Koro sensei,warna wajahnya berubah menjadi belang kuning hijau.

"37"jawab Lambo,lalu dia melanjutkan tidurnya yang damai.

"Benar!tapi,aku tidak akan mentolelir lagi jika kau tidur-".

"Eh...Koro sensei,Lambo kun...dia..."potong Nagisa sambil menunjuk Lambo yang sudah tidur lelap.

"Gyaaaah!!!!dia mengabaikanku!!!!"teriak Koro Sensei.

Dan akhirnya pelajaran pun dilanjutkan tanpa menunggu Lambo terbangun,karena bahkan suara bom sekalipun takkan bisa membangunkannya. Sampai akhirnya,saat bel istirahat berbunyi,dia akhirnya terbangun.

"Huaaam,tidur yang nyaman!"ucap Lambo sambil meregangkan badannya. Dia melihat ke sekeliling sambil mengusap matanya. 'Hm,sudah istirahat rupanya'pikir Lambo.

Si Pemalas itu pun mengambil bekalnya dan berjalan keluar. Dia mungkin akan mencari pohon besar untuk makan sendiri. Hingga beberapa orang menghampirinya. Mereka adalah anak berambut merah yang mengejeknya tadi,anak berambut biru yang mirip perembuan,dan seorang anak berambut hitam yang terlihat ramah.

"Yo!tertarik untuk makan bersama kami?"tanya Anak berambut hitam itu. "Namaku Tomohito Sugino!panggil aku Sugino!ini Shiota Nagisa dan Akabane Karma!".

"Halo,Bovino kun..."sapa Nagisa.

"Yo,Ushi!"Ucap Karma. "Kau pintar juga rupanya!".

"Silahkan saja,aku tidak peduli,makan sendiri atau makan bersama itu sama saja"balas Lambo,dia berjalan keluar,sementara yang lain mengikutinya. Mereka memilih tempat dibawah pepohonan yang daunnya mulai memerah.

Yah,Hitman muda itu tidak bisa mengatakan bersosialisasi adalah hal yang buruk,jujur,dia menikmatinya. Sugino asik dan ramah,walaupun dia seorang Yakyuu Baka seperti seorang Rain Guardian. Nagisa walaupun agak malu-malu,sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik. Dan Karma,walaupun tingkahnya menyebalkan,dia tak bisa membencinya.

"Eh?kau sudah membunuh banyak sekali orang,Bovino kun?"ujar Nagisa. "Kalau begitu,pengalaman mu pasti banyak sekali".

"Begitulah,aku juga pernah membunuh seorang Assassin dengan rank ke 3 terkuat didunia,walau itu tidak bisa dikatakan berhasil juga sih"balas Lambo sambil mengunyah onigiri nya.

"Memang kenapa,Bovino?"tanya Sugino.

"Anggap saja setengah kota hancur setelah itu,aku agak terlalu berlebihan,karena itulah setelah itu banyak surat permintaan maaf yang kubuat,kakakku tidak mau melakukannya untukku"jawab Lambo. "Yah...walau begitu,Kakakku,atau bisa dibilang boss ku sangat tidak bisa dikatakan senang mengirimku ke misi pembunuhan,kau tahu?prioritas utama kami adalah mengurangi korban sebanyak mungkin,bunuh bila perlu,jadi aku agak kurang setuju murid SMP biasa seperti kalian harus melakukan ini,heck,jangan mengatakannya seolah itu mudah,pertama kali aku melakukannya,aku muntah-muntah setelah itu".

Ketiga trio itu tercengang mendengar perkataan Lambo. Mereka selalu menganggap situasi yang mereka hadapi itu keren,tapi mereka baru menyadari kalau membunuh itu benar-benar pekerjaan yang memperburuk kesehatan mental. Entah bagaimana Lambo bisa tetap menjaga kewarasannya setelah apa yang dia alami,mereka yakin Bitch sensei juga begitu.

"Hee...jadi kapan pembunuhan pertamamu,Ushi?"tanya Karma.

Lambo menengok kearah Karma dengan kesal,dia tidak ingin dipanggil begitu!. "4 tahun,ada apa dengan itu?". Yah benar,sebelum dia bertemu Reborn,ayahnya telah membiasakannya untuk membunuh orang dari kecil,karena pekerjaan anaknya sebagai Hitman. Saat Lambo mengatakan dia adalah hitman pada Tsuna dan yang lain,dia memang serius tentang itu.

"A-apa!?kau telah membunuh sejak seusia itu?"ucap Sugino.

"Y-yeah...bukan pengalaman yang baik,kurasa"balas Lambo sambil memakan permen anggurnya.

"Hei Ushi,kau benar-benar menyukai permen kan?aku melihatmu tadi menyimpan beberapa stok manisan dilaci mejamu"ucap Karma.

"Ya,ada apa dengan itu?"tanya Lambo,dia mendapat firasat buruk dari kata-kata Karma.

"Yah...kupikir itu bukan ide yang bagus...karena Koro Sensei juga menyukai permen...dan,dia punya penciuman yang tajam,kau tahu?"jawab Karma santai.

Lambo langsung tersentak mendengarnya,tanpa repot-repot membawa kotak bekalnya,dia langsung berlari ke kelas,dan benar saja,saat dia melihat kedalam sana. Sesosok gurita sedang memakan stok manisannya.

"KONO TAKO!!!!APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH!!!!!"teriak Lambo,dia langsung mengeluarkan pisau anti senseinya dan menyerang gurita itu,yang tentunya langsung menghindar.

"Nurufufu,ini pembalasan karena tidur di kelasku,kau tahu?"balas Koro Sensei sambil mengejek.

"Itu simpanan terakhirku bulan ini,Tako!!!kembalikan!kembalikan semuanya padaku!!!!"teriak Lambo.

Sementara seisi kelas menonton tingkah Lambo dan Korosensei,Karma,Nagisa,dan Sugino datang kekelas,sambil membawa kotak bekal Lambo juga,tentunya.

"Sudah kuduga..."ucap Nagisa.

"Yah,sepertinya murid pindahan kali ini cukup menarik,Nagisa kun"ujar Karma sebelum mengeluarkan pisaunya dan ikut memburu Koro Sensei.

**TBC**


	3. Anti Sensei Horn

Anti Sensei Horn

Percobaan ke-1

"Bovino"panggil Karasuma sensei saat pelajaran olahraga. "Ini senjata yang kau minta"ucapnya sambil memberikan sebuah box yang berisikan sepasang tanduk.

"Sudah jadi rupanya,kau yakin mainan ini akan berhasil?"tanya Lambo.

"Sangat,lagipula pisau Anti Sensei milikmu sudah membuktikannya kan?".

"Bukan itu maksudku..."ucap Lambo sambil membawa box itu kedepan murid kelas yang penasaran apa yang diberikan Karasuma Sensei.

Lambo mengambil tanduk itu dan memasangnya ke kepalanya,dia melakukan itu agak jauh dari tempat kelas E berdiri. "Thunder Set"Ucap Lambo.

Seketika petir hijau mengenai Lambo dan membuat itu hangus. Tidak seperti tanduk lamanya,tanduk Anti Sensei itu tidak bisa menyimpan listrik,dan akhirnya hancur. Karena itu,petir juga mnyambar Lambo dan membuatnya gosong,tapi dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu sehingga dia tidak apa-apa.

Tidak mempedulikan kepanikan teman sekelasnya,Lambo hanya berjalan kearah Karasuma Sensei dan memberikan serpihan plastik gosong itu padanya. "Sensei,untung saja itu aku,bukan orang lain,bisakah kau pastikan tanduk ini sanggup menahan petir?"tanya Lambo.

'Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin!'pikir semua murid kelas E

* * *

Percobaan ke-2

Lambo sedang tiduran di rumput di bawah sejuknya angin musim gugur yang hampir membuatnya tertidur. Sampai akhirnya Nagisa membangunkannya.

"Lambo kun,Karasuma sensei memanggilmu"ucapnya.

Lambo memang mengizinkan orang-orang untuk memanggil namanya,dan bukan nama keluarganya,sehingga akhirnya,pada minggu kedua dia di Class E,semua orang akhirnya memanggilnya Lambo,kecuali seorang Karasuma Sensei.

"Ada apa?apa itu tentang Tanduk itu lagi?"tanyanya sambil berdiri dan membersihkan rumput yang menempel pada pakaiannya.

"Yah...dia bilang begitu"jawab Nagisa.

Lambo akhirnya pergi ke ruang guru tempat Karasuma Sensei berada. Nagisa yang penasaran mengikutinya,toh dia tidak dilarang.

Didalam ruang guru,terlihat Karasuma sensei sedang menunggunya.

"Aku sudah menggabungkan material anti sensei dengan sesuatu yang mirip bahan anti 'api' mu,cobalah"ucap Karasuma sambil memberikan sepasang tanduk yang baru.

"Tentu"balas Lambo. Dia langsung melompat keluar lewat jendela dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti kemarin.

"Thunder Set".

Petir menyambar tanduk itu,well,itu hangus terbakar,setidaknya hanya setengahnya.

"Sensei,kau bilang ini dari bahan yang mirip bahan anti api kan?"tanya Lambo sambil melempar produk gagal itu jauh-jauh.

"Yeah,aku tak bisa mendapat yang asli"jawab Karasuma sambil mengetik laporan tentang percobaan kedua yang gagal.

Lambo melompat kembali kedalam ruangan. "Bagaimana kalau kau hubungi email ini?dia akan memberimu material anti 'api'gratis,katakan saja itu permintaan Kaminari sama"ucapnya sambil memberikan sebuah kertas bertuliskan sebuah alamat email.

"Baiklah,akan kucoba"balas Karasuma sambil menerima kertas itu.

* * *

Percobaan ke-3

Lambo memegang tanduk barunya,kali ini,dia akan mengujinya didepan seluruh anggota kelas E,Karasuma sensei,Koro Sensei,dan Bitch Sensei.

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kauminta,kuharap ini terakhir kalinya kita menguji ini"ucap Karasuma.

"Nurufufu,mari kita lihat apakah benda itu bisa membunuhku"ujar Koro Sensei.

_"Aku sudah menghitungnya,kemungkinan berhasilnya adalah 78 %!"_ ucap Ritsu.

Lambo hanya tersenyum mendengarnya,dia memegang tanduk itu erat-erat,bersiap memasangnya.

"Tahukah kalian semua,tugas bagi penjaga petir?"tanya Lambo. "Menjadi penangkal petir bagi keluarga".

Semua orang kecuali Bitch sensei dan Koro sensei tidak mengerti ucapan anak bermata hijau itu. Apa maksudnya dengan penangkal petir?.

Lambo menyeringai,dan dia memasang tanduk itu. "Thunder Set". Tanpa ada awan atau hujan,sebuah petir besar menyambarnya. Lambo masih tetap berdiri,tidak tumbang atau gosong. Kedua tanduknya dipenuhi oleh listrik.

"Elettrico Cornata"Dengan secepat kilat,Lambo menyerang Koro Sensei,yang bahkan tidak sanggup dihindarinya,membuat dua lubang besar pada tubuh Koro Sensei.

"Kelihatannya itu berhasil,jangan khawatir,Koro Sensei,aku tidak akan membunuhmu,untuk sekarang"ucap Lambo.

"Hei,itu jahat sekali,Lambo kun!menjadikan gurumu sebagai obyek percobaanmu!"teriak Koro Sensei.

"Anggap saja itu pembalasan karena memakan manisanku,bweeee!"Lambo menjulurkan lidahnya pada Koro Sensei. Lalu dia berbalik menghadapi teman-temannya yang memiliki banyak pertanyaan untuknya.

"Hei,itu keren sekali,Lambo!".

"Kau boleh juga,Ushi".

"Kau tahu,kau mungkin bisa membunuhnya dengan itu!".

Lambo tertawa,Mungkin Kelas ini tidak terlalu buruk.

**TBC**

* * *

Happy New Year!


	4. Sapi dan Benang

Lambo and Itona"Ah sial!semuanya rusak!"teriak Terasaka sambil memegang tank mainan yang beberapa bagiannya terlepas karena jatuh dari tangga.

Suara keras Terasaka tentu saja membuat si pemalas bangun dari tidurnya,dia melihat kesekeliling,melihat siapa yang mengganggunya saat bermimpi dapat membalas dendam pada Reborn.

"Jeez,apa yang kalian ributkan sampai membangunkanku dari tidur?"tanya Lambo. "Ho,kelas sudah berakhir rupanya?,ngomong-ngomong,_ bakasaka_,apa yang kau pegang?".

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu,Ushi!yah kau terlalu lama tidur,dan kau melewatkan kesenangan yang menarik"balas Terasaka sambil menaruh kembali tank rusak itu di meja.

"Begitu ya,kalian memainkan mainan ini rupanya,ahaha!ini sangat rapuh,tak heran guncangan kecil saja akan membuat benda ini rusak!"tawa Lambo. "Musang gunung saja bisa menghancurkan benda ini".

"Hei,jangan salahkan kami kalau benda ini bukan dari besi yang kuat dan mahal,bocah kaya!"bentak Terasaka.

"Yah,aku tidak bisa mencari bagian mesin lain yang lebih kuat di pasar elektronik"ujar Itona sambil memperbaiki tank itu menjadi satu keutuhan.

"Hei,siapa bilang ini membutuhkan uang?"tanya Lambo. "Aku tahu cara yang lebih baik untuk membuat mainan ini sekeras baja,oi,Itona,boleh kupinjam sebentar?akan ku tambahkan sesuatu diluar,aku butuh tempat pribadi".

"Ne,Lambo,kau bisa melakukannya disini,kau tahu?"ucap Isogai.

"Tidak mungkin bodoh,kecuali kalian berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun"balas Lambo.

"Kami tidak akan memberitahu siapapun"ucap semua orang disana,mereka merasa bingung,apa yang akan diakukan oleh teman pemalas mereka?.

"Oh bagus,karena kalau kalian memberitahu siapapun,_kubunuh kalian_"saat Lambo mengucapkan dua kata terakhir,dia mengeluarkan nafsu membunuh yang melebihi Nagisa terakhir kali.

'Nafsu membunuhnya bahkan melebihi Nagisa /aku! Lambo...dia adalah pro!'pikir semua orang disana.

Lambo mengepalkan tangan kirinya,saat dia menutup mata,sebuah api hijau dengan percikan listrik keluar dari cincinnya. Lalu dia menaruh tangannya di atas tank dan melapisi mainan itu dengan apinya.

"Selesai"ucap Lambo sambil membanting tank itu dengan kencang ke lantai.

"Oi,apa yang kau lakukan!?"tanya Terasaka,memeriksa apa Tank itu baik-baik saja. Tapi bukannya Tank yang hancur,malah lantainya yang hancur.

"Upsie?ya ampun,maafkan aku,aku akan memastikan seseorang memperbaikinya. Untuk kalian yang bertanya-tanya,itu adalah api petirku,sifatnya pengerasan,jadi tentu mainan itu jadi lebih kuat dari baja sekarang. Nah,aku akan pulang,selamat tinggal,_huaaam_"Lambo pergi sambil menguap. Tidak mempedulikan semua orang yang masih kebingungan.

'Mungkin besok aku akan bolos,pelajaran SMP sungguh membosankan,apa Karma tahu tempat yang asik untuk bolos ya?'pikir Lambo sambil membuka SmartPhone nya,mencari kontak teman berambut merahnya itu.

**_TheGreatLamboSama: Oi Redhead,kau tahu tempat asik untuk bolos?_**

**_RedHeadKarma:Bahkan tidak ada ucapan 'Halo'?ini pertama kalinya kau mengontakku lo,Ushi,dan ada apa dengan Username itu hah?kau membuatku hampir mati tertawa._**

**_TheGreatLamboSama:Aku tidak tahu seleramu buruk atau apa,tapi tidak ada satupun dari nama ini yang membuat orang tertawa. Sekarang beritahu aku_**

**_RedHeadKarma: Dan kau akan memberiku apa sebagai balasannya?_**

**_TheGreatLamboSama: Sigh~mungkin aku bisa memberitahumu beberapa orang yang kau bisa ajak dalam permainan sadismu itu._**

**_RedHeadKarma:Wau,bagaimana kau tahu itu?_**

**_TheGreatLamboSama:Nagisa memberitahuku apa yang kau lakukan pada Assassin di Okinawa._**

**_RedHeadKarma:Ah,begitu ya!,ngomong-ngomong,itu cuma bohongan,aku tidak begitu memedulikan imbalan sebenarnya. Kau bisa pergi ke air terjun atau hutan._**

**_TheGreatLamboSama:Sankyu._**

Lambo mematikan Smartphonenya,saat Kereta sudah sampai di stasiun yang ditujunya. Dia sudah bersiap untuk bertemu lagi dengan kekasih lamanya,kasur!.

* * *

Esok paginya.

Lambo sedang sibuk mengalahkan boss terakhir sambil memakan coklat favoritnya. Hingga dia merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang.

"Siapa disana!?"ucap Lambo tanpa berbalik badan,masih tetap asik bermain.

"Ini aku,kau bolos juga,rupanya?"tanya Itona.

"Hal yang sama juga berlaku untukmu kan?lupakan,aku dengar kau dulu bersama si bajingan Shiro itu kan?"Lambo mematikan NDS nya,dan menelan potongan terakhir coklatnya. "Aku tahu siapa dia,Shiro hanyalah penyamarannya".

"Benar juga,kau tidak ikut waktu malam itu ya?lalu,siapa si 'Shiro'ini?"Itona menangkap coklat yang dilempar oleh Lambo padanya. Well,tentakelnya memang sudah diambil,tapi Coklat dan permen masihlah makanan favoritnya.

"Yanagisawa,orang yang mendalangi penelitian tentang tentakel,dan salah satu orang yang paling ingin kubunuh juga".

Itona bingung dengan perkataan Lambo,bukankah mereka berdua harusnya belum pernah bertemu?lalu apa yang membuat Lambo begitu ingin membunuh orang ini?.

"Ngomong-ngomong,kupikir kau begitu mendalami ilmu teknik kan?mungkin aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada tiga orang teknisi terhebat yang kukenal"tawar Lambo pada Itona.

"Siapa mereka?".

"Irie Shoichi,Spanner,dan Giannini".

Itona benar-benar mengenal tiga nama itu. Mereka adalah sekelompok teknisi jenius yang selalu berhasil menciptakan penemuan baru.

"Yeah,aku akan menerima itu,Bovino,ah,kau lebih memilih dipanggil Lambo kan?"ucap Itona.

"Yup!tapi sebelum itu...kurasa kita harus kabur dari gurita yang berniat menangkap kita tapi akhirnya malah mengincar kudapanku"balas Lambo sambil menengok kebelakang. Koro Sensei ada disana,bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak.

"Yaah,kalian menemukanku"ucap Korosensei sambil keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Tako,kau tidak mengajar?ah ya benar,ini giliran Bitch Onna,lupakan,apa kau mendengar semua pembicaraan kami?"tanya Lambo.

"Tidak,aku baru saja datang!"jawab Koro sensei menyembunyikan kebenaran. 'Lambo kun...darimana dia mengenal Yanagisawa?'pikirnya.

"Bagus kalai begitu,hei Tako,kau mau permen?tangkap!"Lambo melempar satu permen apelnya ke rerumputan.

Koro Sensei langsung mencari permen itu,tapi saat dia mendapatkannya,dan berbalik kepada anak-anak,mereka sudah pergi.

"Gomen,Tako Sensei!!!!!kami tidak berniat untuk kembali ke kelas!!!"teriak Lambo dari kejauhan.

**TBC~~~~~**


	5. Gyuudon and the Children

Gyuudon and the children.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal ini???"ujar Lambo saat pipinya ditarik-tarik dan rambutnya diacak-acak oleh anak-anak. "Aku bahkan tidak ikut membuat masalah seperti kalian..."dia merasa terganggu oleh anak-anak itu.

"Maafkan kami...,kalian yang tidak ikut juga bahkan ikut terkena masalah"Balas Nagisa.

Ya benar,kemarin,sebagian besar anak kelas E melakukan parkour di atap-atap rumah dan tidak sengaja mencelakakan seorang kakek tua pemilik sebuah TK kumuh. Imbasnya,mereka semua dilarang belajar untuk ujian dan mereka harus menggantikan tugas kakek itu sampai dia sembuh.

Lambo sendiri bahkan tidak mau repot-repot melakukan itu. Reborn akan membunuhnya jika dia berani menunjukkan keahlian 'Hitman'nya di tempat umum. Tapi nasib,dia juga ikut kena getahnya.

"Aku dengar kalian semua juga ikut ditampar oleh KoroSensei"ucap Nagisa.

"Yeah...Tako Sensei bilang tidak akan adil jika semua orang tidak diperlakukan sama,walau begitu...itu bahkan tidak terasa sakit!"balas Lambo saat ada anak kecil naik ke bahunya.Akhirnya,dia terpaksa menuruti anak-anak itu untuk bermain kejar-kejaran.

* * *

Gyuudon"Ne,Lambo nii,cincin apa itu?boleh ku pinjam?"tanya seorang anak kecil seraya menunjuk tangan kiri Lambo.

"Tidak,tidak boleh!!ini cincin mahal!!!tidak ternilai harganya!!!"jawab Lambo. Ya jelas,untuk mendapatkannya,dia harus tersambar petir saat melawan seorang pria jelek. Lalu untuk mempertahankannya,dia harus melawan sekumpulan dinosaurus. Baginya sekarang,cincin ini sudah seperti bagian dirinya sendiri. "Daripada memainkan benda ini,bermain saja dengan sapi ini, Gyuudon!!"didepan halaman,muncul seekor banteng yang memakai zirah.

"Ini Gyuudon,dia tidak akan menyakiti kalian,ayo,siapa yang mau menaikinya?"tawar Lambo kepada semua anak-anak disana. Tiga orang anak kecil menerima tawaran itu dan kini mereka asyik duduk diatas banteng yang berlari itu.

Sementara Lambo mengawasi mereka,dia mendengar suara dari Terasaka,Maehara,dan Karma.

"Yeah!kami menang!kau harus mentraktir kami berdua,Terasaka!"ucap Maehara dengan gembira,sementara Karma hanya mengeluarkan senyum khas nya saja.

"Sialan!"balas Terasaka.

Lambo yang penasaran akhirnya mendatangi mereka. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"tanyanya kebingungan.

"Yaah,kau tahu,sapi adalah ciri khas mu kan,Ushi?"ucap Karma.

"Kami membuat taruhan apakah peliharanmu itu sapi atau bukan,dan aku dan Karma menang"ucap Maehara.

"Yare-yare kalian ini,membuat taruhan yang sangat tidak berguna,dan Gyuudon itu banteng,bukan sapi,idiot!"Ucap Lambo,lalu meninggalkan mereka.

Mendengar itu,Terasaka langsung mengklaim kemenangan. "Dengar itu,Maehara!?itu Banteng,bukan sapi!!"ucap nya.

"Yah,pada dasarnya,mereka tetap jenis yang sama,kan?"tanya Karma.

"Semenit yang lalu kalian yakin itu sapi,bukan banteng!!!!".

* * *

After two Week.

Nagisa,Sugino,dan Okajima sedang berjalan dengan lesunya. Mereka bertiga melewati gedung utama,dan dicegat oleh lima orang siswa dari gedung utama.

"Kalah telak ya?"sapa Asano.

"Kami bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot menendang pantat kalian di Boutaoshi kemarin!".

Memang benar,mereka tidak sempat belajar sehingga sebagian besar siswa kelas E ditendang dari peringkat atas.

"Bahkan tidak bisa berkata apapun ya?,ya itu sudah jelas sih".

"Di sekolah ini,peringkat adalah segalanya,mereka yang berada di bawah tidak berhak mengomentari yang berada di atas".

Mereka bertiga sudah siap dicemooh hingga seorang pria berambut merah masuk kedalam pembicaraan mereka,diikuti dengan seorang pemalas yang tidak ingin berada disana dan hanya ingin pergi tidur.

"Kalau begitu,kalian juga tidak berhak mengomentariku kan?"ucap Karma,yah,peringkatnya memang telah bertambah drastis dari 13 ke 2.

"Itu juga berlaku untukku"ujar Lambo,bahkan tanpa berusaha keras,dia bisa lulus ujian dengan mudah. Bersama Asano,dia menduduki peringkat 1,seluruh nilainya memiliki angka yang sempurna.

'Karma kun,Lambo kun'batin Nagisa.

Sementara itu,Koro sensei yang mengamati mereka dari atap hanya tersenyum. "Hanya ada dua orang siswa yang tidak terpengaruh oleh pembelajaraan di luar kelas selama dua minggu"gumam Koro Sensei sambil mengambil teropong opera nya. "Kegiatan belajarmu secara diam-diam di musim panas,Karma kun,dan kebiasaanmu membaca buku pelajaran karena bosan,Lambo kun,kalian pikir itu tidak bisa lolos dari indra sensei?".

"Yah walau guru-guru bilang kalau tidak peringkat satu itu percuma sih..."ujar Karma sambil melihat kertas hasil ujiannya.

"Hei,jangan menyalahkanku,bukan salahku kalau aku terlalu pintar,aku bahkan tidak belajar untuk ujian kali ini"ucap Lambo,sengaja membuat mereka marah.

Asano memandangi Lambo,' Bovino Lambo...dia sempurna dalam segala aspek,jenius dan tidak berkelakuan buruk,terlepas dari sifat pemalasnya,mengapa kepala sekolah memasukkannya ke kelas E?"pikirnya.

"Sekarang,pergi kalian semua,ini perintah dari si peringkat atas!"ucap Lambo,secara tidak langsung dia sebenarnya mengejek mereka semua.

"Sombong juga kau,Ushi,lihat saja,akan kuambil tempat itu darimu"ucap Karma pada Lambo yang besar kepala

"Heh,coba saja!"balas Lambo seraya pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

**_TBC~~~_**


	6. Koro Sensei's House

Koro Sensei's House

Sore itu,setelah seharian penuh bersama 'seorang'gurita kuning raksasa,Kelas E akhirnya dapat pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Sang tokoh utama kita tentu saja dengan segera membereskan barang-barang nya. Tapi,raut wajah gembiranya tiba-tiba berganti dengan wajah panik. Hal itu membuat orang disebelahnya,Karma penasaran.

"Ada apa dengan mukamu itu,Ushi?apa kau tak sengaja kentut atau semacamnya?"tanya Karma dengan nada yang biasanya.

Lambo menggeleng,"Lebih buruk,kunci apartemenku hilang,aku yakin aku menaruhnya disini!"Jawabnya sambil memeriksa tasnya. "Oh sial,ada lubang di sini,kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari tadi!!!"dia menggebrak meja,saking kesalnya.

"Kau tidak membawa kunci cadangan?"tanya Nagisa sambil menghampiri Lambo bersama Sugino,Kayano,dan Kanzaki.

"Tidak,kutinggal disana"Jawab Lambo sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, dia sudah putus asa. "Ya ampun,BakaReborn akan menghajarku jika dia tahu"gumamnya pelan,nyaris hingga tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu,bukankah kau bisa menghubungi pihak apartemen?"usul Kanzaki.

"Kau tahu,Kanzaki san?Ushi tinggal di apartemen milik perusahaan keluarganya, dan jika dia melakukan itu,maka mereka akan menghubungi keluarganya dan dia akan dihukum untuk itu"balas Karma seolah-olah dia mengetahui isi pikiran Lambo.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu!??"teriak Lambo.

"Yahhh...Lambo,berkat Ritsu sebenarnya sebagian besar orang dikelas ini tahu tentang itu..."ucap Sugino.

'Ya ampun,akan kupastikan Nona AI itu memakan virus besok'pikir Lambo.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memesan hotel saja untuk malam ini?,dan besok kau bisa meminta pada pihak apartemen agar tidak menghubungi keluarga mu"ucap Kayano.

"Percuma,aku hanya membawa sedikit uang tunai sementara kartu ATM ku tinggal dirumah"balas Lambo.

Sementara mereka semua memperdebatkan dimana Lambo akan tinggal,seorang gurita yang dari tadi mendengar pembicaraan merekapun akhirnya muncul juga.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian semua menginap di rumah sensei untuk malam ini!?"ucap Korosensei yang muncul tiba-tiba sehingga membuat semua orang kaget.

"Kita semua?tunggu,bagaimana dengan keluarga kita!Sensei,kau tidak bisa memutuskan seenaknya saja seperti itu!"ucap Sugino pada Koro Sensei.

"Nurufufufu,tenang saja...dengan penyamaran sebagai Karasuma Sensei, beberapa detik lalu aku telah datang ke rumah kalian semua kecuali Lambo kun,dan mengatakan kalau kalian ditahan untuk mengerjakan tugas"balas Koro Sensei dengan muka liciknya.

'Orang ini...benar-benar!'pikir mereka semua terhadap perilaku KoroSensei yang tak patut ditiru.

"Memangnya dimana rumahmu,Koro Sensei?"tanya Kayano yang penasaran,selama ini dia tidak pernah mengunjungi ataupun melihat rumah Koro Sensei.

"Untuk sekarang,ada di Amazon,tapi aku berencana untuk pindah kekutub utara liburan musim dingin nanti"jawab Korosensei.

"Amazon? bagaimana kita pergi kesana?"tanya Nagisa. "Jangan bilang...".

Beberapa menit kemudian,mereka berenam sudah ada dalam sebuah kantung yang terbang dengan kecepatan Mach menuju Brazil.

"Hei...apakah ini bahkan legal?"ujar Lambo. Legalitas bukan masalah baginya,tapi melewati batas negara dengan cara seperti ini kelihatannya agak... gila.

"Percayalah...ini bukan pertama kalinya dia membawa murid ke luar negeri"balas Nagisa.

Lambo hanya berkeringat, guru mereka semua benar-benar tak masuk akal. Sementara itu,dalam perjalanan,terlihat Karma yang sedang bermain Ds kesayangannya,Sugino yang mengobrol dengan Kanzaki,dan Kayano yang sedang berbagi makanan ringan dengan Nagisa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun sampai di depan sebuah dome berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari kayu. Dome tersebut dikelilingi oleh hutan tropis Amazon yang masih terpencil dari kota.

"Koro Sensei...kau tidak punya selera Arsitektur ya?"gumam Lambo,yang merasa aneh dengan bentuk rumah itu.

"Aku punya,tentu saja!lihat! bentuk dome ini sama seperti bagian atas kepalaku!apa kau tidak melihatnya!dua mata indah yang terukir disini!"balas KoroSensei sebelum dia mempresentasikan rumahnya sendiri dan membanggakannya. Mungkin kalau dibuat Slide akan membutuhkan 20 lembar.

Yah,memang korosensei tidak bercanda,meskipun luarnya terlihat sederhana,ruangan di dalamnya dibentuk dengan sangat cekatan saat membangunnya. Rumah itu luas karena dibuat dengan cara menggali tanah. Karma sempat berkomentar kalau Rumah itu terlihat seperti rumah Patrick di film Spongebob,yang membuat KoroSensei merajuk beberapa saat.

"Lalu,apa yang akan kita lakukan?kita sudah menjelajahi rumah ini"ucap Sugino yang sudah berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian santai yang diberikan oleh Koro Sensei.

"Tunggu,masih ada satu yang belum"balas Kanzaki sambil menunjuk ke sebuah pintu yang digembok.

"Koro Sensei,apa kau bisa membukanya?"tanya Karma.

"Tidak,ttunggu,itu ruangan pribadi!!!!"balas Koro Sensei yang panik sambil menghalangi pintu itu dengan badannya yang besar.

"Baiklah,kalau kau tak mau membukanya"ucap Lambo sambil mengambil tanduk anti sensei nya. "Aku tinggal mendobraknya kan?sebaiknya kau minggir jika tidak ingin terluka,Koro Sensei".

"Nguyaaaaaaa!!!!!"Koro Sensei yang panik saat itu juga minggir. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Lambo untuk mendobrak pintu. Saat pintu itu terbuka,terlihatlah,setumpuk Majalah Porno yang disimpan Koro Sensei.

"Aaaaaaa!!!!!jangan!itu harta berharga ku!!!"Koro Sensei memohon mohon,sungguh,kenapa gurita mesum ini bisa menjadi ancaman?.

"Wow,banyak sekali"gumam Sugino.

"Itu...bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas disimpan"ujar Nagisa.

"Heee...kau menyimpan sebanyak ini,Koro Sensei?bahkan Okajima saja tidak separah ini"Karma memprovokasi Koro Sensei.

"Koro Sensei..."Kayano dan Kanzaki memandangi Koro Sensei dengan tatapan jijik,begitu juga Lambo,dia tidak pernah melihat orang yang semesum ini.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu???ah...ngomong-ngomong...bukankah kalian seharusnya lapar?,mari kita makan sekarang!!"ujar KoroSensei.

'Baka Tako,dia mengalihkan pembicaraannya'pikir Lambo.

Setelah itu,mereka semua melanjutkan malam seperti biasa,sebelum akhirnya besok pagi,Koro Sensei mengantar mereka semua pulang kerumah masing-masing. Lambo akhirnya berhasil membujuk pihak apartemen untuk memberikannya kunci cadangan tanpa memberitahu keluarganya,dan dia sangat senang karena itu. Sepertinya yang dalam suasana buruk pada hari seninnya hanyalah Koro Sensei,karena Karma telah memfoto 'harta' milik Koro Sensei dan membagikannya ke grup chat kelas. Dan membuat semua orang jijik pada guru mereka sekarang.

**A/N**

**Sori kalo lama Upload,kemarin hape yang dipake buat nulis malah rusak. Please give me review!i really love it. See you next time!**


	7. Bertukar Kelas

Lambo sedang berjalan kaki melewati gedung utama,dia melihat kesekeliling. Sekolah sudah sepi,tentu saja,ini sudah lewat 30 menit dari waktu pulang sekolah. Dia tadi pulang telat karena membantu Karasuma Sensei mengetik dokumen.

Itu bukan masalah baginya,sudah menjadi keharusan bagi para Vongola Guardian untuk bisa membuat dokumen atau laporan tentang misi yang mereka jalani. Karasuma Sensei tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri karena dia disibukkan oleh tugas yang lain. Sungguh keajaiban Lambo yang pemalas bersedia membantunya tanpa mengharap imbalan.

Saat dia terus berjalan,dia lalu melihat seseorang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Asano,kelihatannya dia sedang menunggu Lambo. Lambo tidak mempedulikan nya dan terus berjalan,hingga akhirnya Asano memanggilnya.

"Bovino",panggilnya. "Sungguh tidak sopan,bukankah setidaknya kelas E harus memberi hormat pada siswa dari gedung utama?".

Lambo mengangkat alis, "aku baru tahu kalau anak kepala sekolah itu gila hormat,dan ngomong-ngomong,bukankah aku belum pernah memberitahumu namaku?"ucap Lambo ketus.

"Hahaha,aku cuma bercanda"Asano tertawa,tunggu,sejak kapan dia menjadi begitu ramah pada kelas E?.

"Ada apa?bukankah kau seharusnya menjelek-jelekkan anak kelas E sepertiku?"tanya Lambo,ya ampun,dia sudah sangat ingin pulang.

"Kau berbeda,aku masih belum mengerti mengapa Kepala Sekolah memindahkanmu ke kelas E,jadi,Bovino,pindahlah ke kelas A!"pinta Asano,wajahnya masih arogan seperti biasanya.

"Ogah"tolak Lambo sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Baiklah,bagaimana kalau begini,selama 2 minggu,kau akan tinggal sementara dikelas A,lalu setelah itu,aku akan tinggal sementara selama 2 minggu di kelas E"tawar Asano. Sungguh penawaran yang pasti akan ditolak oleh Lambo. Apa yang dipelajari oleh kelas E itu seharusnya rahasia negara,penduduk sipil seperti Asano seharusnya tidak menjalani nya.

"Aku tahu arti penawaranmu ini,kau ingin aku pindah ke kelasmu,dan mengetahui rahasia kelas E kan?,melempar dua burung dengan satu batu,dan akulah batunya"balas Lambo. "Dengar,BakaSano,apa yang terjadi di kelas E bukanlah urusanmu,sebaiknya kau tidak terlibat dengan itu!"Lambo meninju Asano,yang tentu saja ditangkis olehnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,sebagai balasannya,aku akan meminta kepala sekolah untuk memperbaiki gedung kelas E!"ucap Asano,sambil melepaskan tangan Lambo.

"Heh,ahahaha!bodoh sekali!dengar Asano,keluargaku adalah pemilik perusahaan no.1 di dunia,pekerjaanku juga membuat saldo rekeningku menggila,aku bisa memperbaiki gedung bobrok itu kapanpun aku mau,apa untungnya tawaranmu bagi kelas E?"balas Lambo sambil mengejek.

"Baiklah,lalu apa yang akan membuatmu melakukan itu?"tanya Asano.

Lambo berpikir sejenak, "Hm,akan kubicarakan dengan yang lain,jangan kaget kalau proposal mu ditolak"Setelah itu diapun pergi meninggalkan Asano sendirian.

* * *

**Esoknya,di Kelas E**

"Jadi Asano ingin membuatmu masuk ke ke kelas A,dan mengetahui rahasia kita?"tanya Isogai.

"Yeah"Lambo mengangguk. "Sudah jelas bukan?aku ini pintar,dan bukan tipe berandalan seperti Karma,jadi tentu saja mereka menginginkanku!"Lambo menyombongkan dirinya,sepertinya dia kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu.

"Kau mengejekku ya?AhoUshi?"Ujar Karma sambil mencengkeram kepala Lambo kuat-kuar,di tangan kirinya ada sebuah saus wasabi dan cabai bubuk.

"Cotto,Karma kun!"ujar Nagisa,mencoba menghentikan Karma.

"Yah...kami tidak masalah membiarkan mu menetap sementara disana,tapi masalahnya..."ucap Maehara,tangan kanannya memegang dagunya,pose khas orang berpikir.

"Asano,dia tidak boleh mengetahui rahasia kelas ini"lanjut Kataoka.

"Ne,ne,bagaimana kalau kita blackmail dia setelah itu agar tidak memberitahu siapapun!"usul Karma,yang pastinya...nakal. "Atau kita minta kementerian pertahanan untuk menghapus ingatannya!".

"Ide yang gila!,kau pikir di bisa takut oleh Blackmail?dan tentu saja kementerian pertahanan tidak bisa seenaknya menghapus ingatan orang!lagipula,aku tidak mau ada si brengsek itu disini"tolak Terasaka mentah-mentah.

"Bagaimana menurutmu,Karasuma Sensei?"tanya Isogai pada Karasuma yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Yah,kurasa mengizinkannya belajar disini adalah keputusan yang buruk,tapi mengetahui kemampuannya dalam segala hal,mungkin dia bisa membantu kalian dalam misi pembunuhan"jawab Karasuma.

"Dia benar,rekan apapun selalu dibutuhkan untuk membantu menyukseskan pembunuhan"tambah Irina yang berada di samping Karasuma.

"Lalu,tentang imbalannya,katamu Asano akan memberikan apapun kan?"tanya Nakamura.

"Minta saja dia untuk tidak menjawab soal apapun di ujian!"ujar Karma, jiwa nakalnya selalu tumbuh disaat saat seperti ini. Dan tentu saja,tidak ada seorang pun yang meng 'iya' kannya.

"Bagaimana kalau begini,kita minta agar diskriminasi terhadap kelas E dihentikan!dan kalian diizinkan untuk memakai fasilitas sekolah lagi!"ucap Korosensei.

Semua orang setuju,dan Lambo berpikir,apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk membuat guru di gedung utama kesal. Untuk saat ini,dia menjadi lebih nakal daripada Karma. Tanpa sadar,seringainya tiba-tiba muncul,membuat kaget semua orang.

"Apa?"tanya Lambo,kembali ke wajahnya yang semula.

"Seringaimu itu...Lambo,jangan bilang kau merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari keisengan Karma"ucap Sugino.

"Jangan khawatir,ini hanya akan sedikit berlebihan"balas Lambo.

Dan mendadak semua orang khawatir terhadap murid di gedung utama,kau tahu,Lambo yang iseng itu setara eengan seratus Akabane Karma.

* * *

**Di Kantor Kepala Sekolah.**"Sungguh suatu kekonyolan,kau pikir aku akan mengizinkan itu hanya untuk membiarkanmu mengetahui semuanya?"kata Kepala Sekolah kepada anaknya,Asano.

""Kata-katamu itu jelas-jelas memberitahu kalau kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu,kepala sekolah. Lagipula,sejak awal aku merasa aneh,bukankah seharusnya kau menempatkan Bovino di gedung utama?"tanya Asano pada ayahnya. "Itu membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan dirimu,kepala sekolah".

"Sudah kubilang bukan?itu bukan urusanmu"jawab Kepala Sekolah.

Asano melipat tangannya,"Itu jelas-jelas termasuk urusan ku,sebagai seorang penguasa,sudah seharusnya aku memperhatikan rakyat dibawahku".

"Aku sudah memberitahumu,jangan pernah terlibat dengan kelas E,itu akan membuat hidupmu repot".

"Dan atas dasar apa kau mengatakan itu,Kepala Sekolah?".

Kepala Sekolah menghela nafas," baiklah kalau begitu,lakukan sesukamu".

"Terimakasih atas waktunya"balas Asano sambil membungkuk,lalu dia pergi dari sana.

* * *

Pada hari senin,Nagisa dan Kayano mengantar Lambo ke gerbang gedung utama.

"Kami hanya bisa sampai sini,sampai ketemu,Lambo kun"ucap Nagisa.

"Pastikan ejek mereka di muka!"pinta Kayano.

"Yeah,sampai jumpa nanti sore"Pamit Lambo,dia melambaikan tangannya sementara mereka berpisah. Lambo ke gedung utama dan Nagisa serta Kayano ke kelas E.

Lambo berjalan memasuki gedung itu,sementara siswa lain memperhatikannya. Tentu saja,dia sengaja tidak memakai seragam yang benar hari ini,tidak seperti biasanya,kali ini Lambo mengenakan kemeja cetak sapi dengan kerah yang dikeluarkan dari jas yang menutupinya,dan bajunya pun tidak dimasukkan ke celana. Tanpa dasi dan kancing atas tidak dipasang.

'Persegan dengan aturan,toh aku tidak berniat pergi dari kelas E'pikir Lambo sambil berjalan melewati kerumunan orang.

Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara orang membicarakannya dibelakang.

"Siapa dia?".

"Kudengar dia siswa Kelas E yang diizinkan bebelajar sementara di kelas A!".

"Eh...pantas saja,dia terlihat sangat berantakan!kenapa kepala sekolah mengizinkannya?".

"Kau tidak tahu?dia Bovino Lambo yang menempati rank pertama di ujian bersama Asano san!".

Lambo tidak memedulikan mereka,dia terus berjalan menuju kelas A berada. Lalu,dia memasuki ruangan luas ber AC itu.

"Ohayo"ucap Lambo ketus sambil menduduki sebuah kursi tambahan yang disediakan untuk nya. 'He...begini rupanya gedung utama'pikirnya.

"Yo,Bovino,selamat datang di kelas A"sapa Asano sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Tapi Lambo menepis tangan Asano. "Aku tidak mau repot-repot meramahimu,jadi jangan sok akrab denganku"ucapnya.

Semua siswa terheran-heran kepada tingkah Lambo,tapi yah...semenjak dia adalah seorang kelas E,jadi itu wajar kalau dia membencinya.

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau kau tidak ingin kembali ke kelas E setelah dua Minggu ini"ucap seorang siswa perempuan bernama Sairiko Yumi.

"Heh,siapa tahu?"balas Lambo,lalu dia pun memulai perjalanannya ke dunia mimpi.

* * *

**Matematika**

Takumi Sensei sedang menjelaskan rumus untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang sebenarnya tidak untuk anak SMP. Dia menjelaskan dengan biasa hingga dia mendengar suara dengkuran dari belakang kelas.

Itu milik Lambo,yang sedang tertidur dengan nyamannya. Hal ini sudah biasa di kelas E,tapi tentu saja bagi diswa dikelas A,ini sangat tidak sopan. Sebuah lemparan penghapus papan tulis akhirnya membangunkan Lambo.

"Bovino,dari tadi kau hanya tidur,aku tidak tahu bagaiman guru di kelas E mengajarimu,tapi jika menurutmu ini tidak penting,silahkan jawab soal didepan"ucap Takumi Sensei.

Lambo memandangi soal itu dengan mata setengah mengantuk, "Yare yare,jawabannya 0,35"jawabnya sambil menulis di kertas lalu melipatnya menjadi pesawat kertas dan melemparkannya ke Takumi sensei. "Kalau kau bertanya caranya,lohat saja disitu,sekarang,biarkan aku kembali ke alam mimpi"ucapnya sebelum kembali tidur.

Saat itu sebagian besar siswa kelas A berpikiran sama,'bagaimana bisa dia mengerjakan soal tingkat universitas jika dari tadi dia hanya tidur????'.

Sementara itu,Takumi Sensei hanya terpana melihat cara yang dipakai Lambo untuk mengerjakannya. Itu adalah cara yang sangat singkat dan tak pernah dipikirkan oleh Takumi sensei. Bahkan anak sd pun bisa mengerjakannya hanya dengan cara itu. Takumi Sensei tidak tahu,kalau Gokudera sudah mengajari Lambo semua jalan pintas untuk persoalan matematika.

* * *

P.E

Hari itu anak-anak akan bermain bola voli. Wow,bola voli digedung utama sangatlah biasa jika dibandingkan dengan bola voli di kelas E menurut Lambo. Di sana,mereka menggunakan pisau dan bola voli berbentuk kepala Koro Sensei.

Bermain di tim merah,Lambo membuat rencana untuk mengenai muka salah seorang tim lawan. Dan untungnya,saat ini dia ada pada posisi spiker,dikarenakan pukulan dan lompatannya yang tinggi.

"Bovino!".

Saat itulah Lambo melompat dan mengarahkan bola itu ke salah seorang anak berbadan besar yang pernah mengancam Okuda untuk membelikannya minuman. Baaaam! bolbola voli itu melaju dengan kecepatan Mach 1 hingga membuat orang yang dikenainya terpental kedinding. Tulang hidungnya retak karena bola itu sudah dilapisi dengan api petir.

"Upsie?"ujar Lambo. Dia ingin tertawa,tapi orang-orang akan menghajarnya jika mereka tahu dia sengaja. "Bukan salahku kalau aku memukul terlalu kuat".

Akhirnya,Hasiko Uugi alias orang yang dipukul bola itu harus memakai perban diwajahnya selama tiga bulan karena tulang hidungnya retak.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah,saat dia berada di kamarnya,iseng-iseng Lambo membuka grup chat para guardians,yang lebih sering dipakai untuk saling ejek daripada untuk melaporkan tentang misi.

**_TheGreatLamboSama:Yo Minna,kalian masih hidup kan?_**

**_/UMAISREAL! is Online/_**

**_/ShigureKing is Online/_**

**_UMAISREAL!: Apa maksudmu,Ahoushi!?_**

**_ShigureKing: Maa maa,tenanglah Hayato._**

**_TheGreatLamboSama: Belakangan ini Chat Group sepi,dan kalian juga jarang mengujungiku,aku pikir kalian sudah mati karena kebodohan kalian sendiri ;p._**

**_UMAISREAL!:Katakan itu sekali lagi dan aku akan langsung pergi ke Jepang untuk menendan bokongmu,anak muda._**

**_/Tsuna27 is Online/_**

**_Tsuna27:Tenanglah,Hayato, lagipula kau tidak akan bisa pergi ke Jepang secepat itu,ingat kau masih di kutub utara kan?._**

**_UMAISREAL!: Hai,Juudaime!!!._**

**_/ EXTREEME! is Online/_**

**_EXTREEME!: KYOKUGEN,LAMBO!BAGAIMANA KABARMU!._**

**_TheGreatLamboSama: Aku masih bisa mengobrol dengan kalian,jadi yeah,aku sehat,ngomong-ngomong,Ryo nii,apakah kau tidak sengaja menyalakan CapsLock?._**

**_EXTREEME!: CAPSLOCK ITU EXTREEEME!._**

**_Tsuna27:Ngomong-ngomong Lambo,bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?._**

**_/Skylark is Online /_**

**_Skylark: "Pastikan kau menggiggit banyak Herbivores_**

**_/Skylark is now Offline/_**

**_TheGreatLamboSama: Begitulah...ngomong-ngomong Tsuna nii,sebenarnya aku tidak berpikir gurita itu harus dibunuh._**

**_Tsuna27: Kenapa begitu?_**

**_TheGreatLamboSama: Dia guru yang sangat baik,aku bahkan tidak berpikir dia akan menghancurkan bumi._**

**_Tsuna27: Itu keputusanmu,Otouto,aku takkan memaksamu,ingat,Il cielo non forzerà i fulmini a scatenarsi. (Langit tidak akan memaksa petirnya untuk mengamuk)_**

**_ShigureKing: Itu benar,Lambo,ah,aku dengar sebentar lagi sekolahmu akan mengadakan festival kan?aku pasti akan datang!._**

**_UMAISREAL: Pastikan menyediakan makanan yang enak untuk_**

**_kami._**

**_TheGreatLamboSama: Tenang saja,akan kusiapkan sepiring masakan Bianchi khusus untuk mu._**

Lambo tersenyum sambil menutup ponselnya,besok adalah hari dimana dia akan kembali ke kelas E. Dua minggu terakhir sangatlah menghibur untuk Lambo karena dia bisa mewakili Kelas E untuk membalaskan dendam pada siswa di gedung utama. Lalu,perhatiannya teralihkan oleh suara ketukan dari pintu. Saat dia membukanya,disana sudah berdiri dua orang yang sangat ia kenal.

"I-pin,Fuuta!"ucap Lambo sambil memeluk keduanya. Dia benar-benar rindu pada mereka.

"Halo Lambo,maaf tidak mengabari kalau kami akan datang!"balas Fuuta sambil melepas sepatunya. Wajah pria tampan berusia delapan belas tahun itu tersenyum melihat adik angkatnya.

Saat mereka berusia sepuluh tahun,Lambo dan Fuuta pun diadopsi oleh

Sawada Nana,sementara I-Pin diadopsi oleh Fon.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"tanya I-Pin dengan bahasa Jepang yang agak beraksen.

"Aku baik-baik saja,bagaimana dengan kalian?kenapa kalian ada di Jepang?" tanya Lambo sambil membawakan teh.

"Sama dengan kami,yahhh...kebetulan saja,aku dan Fuuta baru selesai menjalankan misi di Kyoto,jadi kami sekalian kesini"jawab I-pin,dia tersenyum melihat Lambo yang sudah banyak berubah sejak sepuluh tahun terakhir.

Fuuta terkikik, "I-Pin,jujur saja,kau kan yang merengek tadi pagi untuk pergi fengan jet tercepat ke Jepang karena kau rindu pada Lambo?sehingga aku harus menemanimu karena yang lain sedang sibuk"ucapnya pada I-Pin yang wajahnya memerah.

"Benarkah?I-Pin,kau tidak perlu malu"ucap Lambo.

"Ha-habisnya..."I-pin tergagap.

Malam itu, ketiga sahabat itu bersenang-senang menikmati pesta piyama dadakan mereka. Karena I-Pin dan Fuuta harus kembali besok pagi, maka Lambo memanfaatkan kesempatan itu sebaik-baiknya. Mereka saling bercerita,Lambo menceritakan tentang anggota kelas E yang tidak biasa dan kegilaan harian dari Koro Sensei. Sementara I-Pin dan Fuuta menceritakan tentanh teroris di Singapura yang I-Pin dan Fuuta harus menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk menangkapnya.

**TBC~~~**

* * *

A/N

**Alasan aku membuat bagian ini:**

**1\. Aku ingin melihat Asano masuk ke kelas E sejak adegan di Ankyou S2 Ep 12 dimana Asano meminta untuk dimasukkan ke kelas E.**

**2.Sepertinya menarik jika persaingan antar Asano dan Lambo ditingkatkan.**

**3\. Daripada dirahasiakan,aku lebih suka jika Asano membantu pembunuhan kelas E,karena dia pasti akan sangat bermanfaat.**

**Asano in Class E akan diupload di chapter berikutnya!.**

**See You Again!**


	8. A and E

Kelas E adalah kelas End. Semua orang tahu itu seolah-olah itu adalah pengetahuan umum disana. Siswa siswi yang tidak mampu meningkatkan nilainya,ataupun selalu berkelakuan buruk pasti akan di buang kesana. Tapi kenapa seoarang siswa yang baru saja masuk ke sekolah,tiba-tiba dibuang kesana tanpa alasan yang jelas?.

Hal itu pun mendasari rasa ingin tahu Asano terhadap kelas itu. Bahkan,rumor-rumor yang beredar justru makin membuatnya lebih penasaran. Apa sebenarnya yang ada dalam bangunan yang ditendangpun akan runtuh itu?.

Lalu,sekarang,pagi ini,dia akan segera tahu jawabannya. Dia telah berdiri di depan gedung tua itu,sambil membawa tas sekolahnya yang biasa. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang menyambutnya selain seorang pria bermuka datar.

"Asano kun kan?akan kutunjukkan apa yang ada di kelas ini"ucap pria itu sambil membalikkan badan.

"Kau bukan guru kan?Karasuma sensei?"tanya Asano saat melewati lorong. "Aku pernah melihat namamu di daftar anggota kementerian pertahanan,kenapa kau ada disini?". Tentu saja mata jeli Asano tidak akan menipu,lagipula,hanya dia yang terlalu rajin untuk menghafalkan nama-nama anggota pemerintahan,tentu saja dia akan merasa aneh.

"Kau akan tahu jawabannya setelah melihat ini"jawab Karasuma sambil membuka pintu kelas. Asano sangat kaget melihat apa yang ada didalam sana. Sesuatu seperti gurita kuning,yang sedang menghindari tusukan beberapa orang dengan kecepatan Mach. "Kau mengerti apa maksudku kan?"tanya Karasuma sehingga Asano hanya mengangguk.

* * *

**P.E**

'Jadi...selama dua minggu ini,aku harus mencoba membunuh gurita itu ya?'pikir Asano sambil memandangi pistol anti sensei yang ada di tangannya. Pagi tadi,Karasuma telah memberikan sebuah pisau dan pistol lengkap dengan pelurunya,yang pasti akan sangat dibutuhkan oleh Asano. 'Ini...gila'.

"Arere,Asano rupanya,kupikir mataku menipuku tadi"goda Karma. Tentu saja,orang yang paling ingin dia isengi setelah Nagisa dan Koro Sensei tentu saja orang ini. Orang yang telah berebut posisi pertama dengannya sejak masuk sekolah.

"Yurusai,Akabane,bisakah kau urusi urusanmu sendiri?"balas Asano ketus. Dia tidak mau terjerat kedalam permainan bodoh orang ini.

"Karasuma sensei menyuruhku melakukan spar denganmu,kau tahu?dia sedang sibuk meladeni Ushi saat ini"ucap Karma sambil menunjuk ke arah Lambo yang sedang menyerang Karasuma dengan elettrico cornata nya.

"Tidak buruk,biar kutunjukkan kekalahan padamu,Akabane"ucap Asano sambil memasang kuda-kuda yang sempurna. Ini pertama kalinya dia memegang pisau,tapi dengan melihat ke yang lain,dia tahu harus melakukan apa.

Asano menyerang Karma dengan pisaunya,yang tentu saja dihindari Karma. Saat Asano dalam jangkauannya,Karma langsung menyerangnya dengan pisau. Mengetahui itu,Asano langsung bersiap menangkis,tapi bukannya menerima serangan dari pisau,dia malah terkena tembakan dari peluru cat (A/N aku tidak tahu namanya ) dari pistol Karma.

"Tidak ada yang melarang untuk menggunakan pistol kok"ujar Karma. Dia memang sengaja tidak memberitahunya agar dapat melakukan serangan kejutan.

"Heh,mau bermain kotor hah?".

Mereka berdua terus bertarung. Saat Lambo telah berhenti menyerang Karasuma,perhatian teralihkan kepada Asano dan Karma.

"Hebat juga,Asano-yaro"ujar Lambo sambil mengelap keringat dengan tangannya. Dia memerhatikan gerakan Karma dan Asano yang tentu saja tidak dipelajari dalam waktu sehari.

"Lagipula,bukankah kita sudah melihat penampilannya di Boutaoshi?"ujar Nagisa. Dia duduk di rumput karena kelelahan,tapi matanya terus memerhatikan arah serangan yang dilancarkan mereka berdua.

"Tidak salah juga sih,tapi aku tak menyangka dia sanggup mengimbangi Karma"balas Lambo terhadap ucapan Nagisa. "Aku bertanya-tanya siapa yang akan menang jika aku berhadapan dengannya".

'Kau akan membakarnya duluan!!'pikir Nagisa. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Asano jika melawan Lambo yang memiliki serangan kuat dan pertahanan mutlak?.

* * *

**Hom-Ec**

Untuk pelajaran Home-ec hari itu,mereka semua diminta oleh Koro-sensei untuk memasak Udon. Sementara itu,Lambo diharuskan tidak ikut membantu demi mencegah terbakarnya kelas diakibatkan oleh ketidakmampuannya dalam memasak (Hei,jangan salahkan dia!gurunya adalah Gokudera,kau tahu?).

"Jangan lesu begitu,Lambo kun,kami akan memberimu beberapa setelah pelajaran berakhir"ucap Kataoka sambil mengangkat panci. Sementara itu,Lambo hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan sementara pandangannya tetap tak teralihkan dari layar NDS kesayangannya.

"Tidak heran,dia membakar dapur minggu lalu"komentar Asano sambil memotong sayuran dengan cepat. "Entah dia melakukannya dengan sengaja atau tidak".

Mendengar kata-kata Asano tersebut membuat semua orang merasa kasihan terhadap murid kelas A. Yah,bila orang itu sekali saja memasak,bahkan jika itu air sekalipun,tentu saja akan menjadi bencana. Sepertinya keahliannya dalam memasak hanya sebatas membuat teh atau kopi dengan air hangat dari dispenser saja. Tidak heran bekal yang selalu dibawanya hanyalah bekal yang dibeli di stasiun.

Tentu saja,jika terjadi kecelakaan,Koro Sensei dapat mengatasinya. Tapi itu tetap akan menyebabkan kerugian terhadap benda-benda yang akan ikut terbakar. Tentu saja hal itu harus dihindari,bukan?.

"Lagipula,kenapa peralatan yang ada disini sangat berdebu?bahkan semua orang harus mencucinya dulu sebelum digunakan. Apa kalian tidak pernah membersihkannya secara rutin?"komentar Asano. Dari tadi diahanya terus mengeluh saja,baik karena bahan-bahannya yang kurang,ataupun karena ini tadi.

"Dengar ya,elite!untuk sekarang kau adalah bagian dari kami,jadi jangan mengeluh!"ucap Terasaka. Dia sangat membenci orang itu.

Sementara itu,Lambo hanya memandangi pemandangan didepannya,lalu kembali pada keasyikan dunianya sendiri. Untuk kali ini,dia tidak dibutuhkan,jadi untuk apa dia membuat dirinya mencolok?.

* * *

**Upaya Pembunuhan**

Hari Jum'at pagi,dibantu oleh catatan kelemahan Koro Sensei dari Nagisa, Asano sedang bersiap melakukan upaya pembunuhan pertama dalam hidupnya. Penciuman Koro Sensei sangatlah tajam,jadi tentunya dia tidak akan tahan dengan bau yang sangat menyengat. Lalu,setelah membaca data-data dari upaya pembunuhan yang lalu,dia langsung menyusun rencana cerdasnya.

Asano memanggil Koro Sensei ke sungai yang dikelilingi oleh pewangi yang baunya sangat menyengat. Cukup untuk mengganggu indra penciuman Koro Sensei sehingga dia tidak akan menyadari dimana Asano berada. Asano juga telah memastikan kalau Koro Sensei tidak akan bisa berganti kulit,sehingga semua upaya itu tidak akan sia-sia.

"Nurufufufu,mari kita lihat bagaimana caramu membunuhku, Asano kun"goda Koro Sensei pada Asano yang berusaha tetap tenang.

"Mari kita mulai,Koro Sensei"ucap Asano sambil menekan sebuah tombol. Air yang mengelilingi Koro Sensei yang terbang langsung segera menyembur keluar,mengelilingi Koro Sensei.

"Ho,kau mau memakai cara yang dipakai kelas E di Okinawa rupanya,tapi aku sudah mengantisipasi itu akan terjadi,Asano kun"ucap Koro Sensei sambil berusaha menghindari percikan air yang mengenainya.

"Salah besar Koro Sensei"Ucap Asano sambil mundur kebelakang,menyembunyikan dirinya diantara air. Beberapa saat kemudian,beberapa Asano muncul dan melancarkan serangan kepada Koro Sensei.

"Ho,dia memakai taktik Asari Ugetsu rupanya"gumam Lambo saat melihat dari layar HP. Ya,dia memang sengaja melemparkan kamera tahan air untuk melihat apa yang terjadi disana.

"Asari Ugetsu?bukankah itu pemusik terkenal?"tanya Maehara yang juga ikut melihat dari layar hp nya.

"Tidak,Asari Ugetsu adalah salah satu dari pembangun Vongola Famiglia bersama enam orang lainnya. Dia adalah seorang ahli pedang legendaris dahulu"jawab Bitch Sensei,informasi itu sudah umum diketahui di dunia bawah,jadi tentu saja dia mengetahuinya.

"Eh,Majide?".

"Lalu...Lambo kun...taktik apa maksudmu tadi?"tanya Nagisa yang kebetulan mendengar perbincangan mereka.

"Ah,itu ya? dengan memanfaatkan pantulan dari air,kau dapat membuat ilusi seolah-olah tubuhmu menjadi banyak. Rain Guardian Vongola juga memiliki teknik dengan versi sederhana dari milik Asari Ugetsu"jawab Lambo sambil terus memandangi layar. Disana Koro Sensei terus mencari mana Asano yang asli. "Tapi...tidak kusangka dia bisa melakukannya".

Sementara Koro Sensei terus mencari tahu dimana Asano,sesosok tubuh sedang menyelam ke dalam air sambil menggenggam tombol merah yang sudah siap ditekan. Dan saat tombol itu ditekan,sebuah jaring anti sensei telah jatuh dari atas. Membuat Koro Sensei tenggelam.

"Kau kena,Koro Sensei"Ucap Asano dalam air. Dia langsung menyerang Koro Sensei yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari jaring.

"Asano kun rupanya,kau begitu cerdas membuat rencana seperti ini,tapi sayangnya aku sudah tahu"balas Koro Sensei yang sudah kehilangan tiga tentakelnya akibat ditikam oleh Asano.

"Aku sengaja mengulur waktu,aku sudah tahu rencanamu menyerang dari dalam air. Kebetulan,aku sudah menyelidiki pencapaian dan kemampuanmu di kelas renang".

'Apa apaan dia!?,ah sial...aku tidak bisa tahan lagi...,udara,udara!'pikir Asano sambil terus menyerang Koro sensei,gerakannya kacau karena Asano mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Rekor menahan nafasmu adalah 2.7 menit,kau bisa berenang sejauh 100 m dalam waktu 30 detik,aku sudah meneliti semuanya"ucap Koro Sensei sambil menghindari serangan Asano. "Sekarang,apakah kau akan tetap menyerangku dan kehabisan udara,atau menyerah dan mencoba lain kali?".

Persetan dengan itu,Asano langsung berenang ke atas,dia tidak mau mengorbankan nyawanya,tentu saja!. Begitu mencapai permukaan,dia langsung menepi dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sementara itu,Koro Sensei keluar dari air dengan badan yang basah kuyup dan hampir terpotong-potong karena jaring anti sensei.

"Itu rencana yang sangat cerdas Asano kun. Akan lebih cerdas lagi jika kau dibantu oleh banyak orang dalam upaya pembunuhannu sehingga kau bisa membunuhku"ucap Koro Sensei sambil menepuk bahu Asano.

"Akan kupikirkan rencana yang lebih baik,lihat saja nanti"balas Asano. Dia lalu mengambil handuk nya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian,sudah saatnya untuk Asano kembali ke gedung utama. Setelah upaya pembunuhan itu,Asano tampaknya berubah dan mulai bisa bersosialisasi dengan kelas E. Jadi agak berat melepaskannya pergi. Dia bukan lagi Asano yang lama yang suka merendahkan mereka.

"Kau yakin tidak akan bergabung dengan kami?"tanya Isogai saat Asano akan pergi.

"Akan repot untuk menjelaskan mengapa seorang anak kepala sekolah sepertiku malah berniat masuk kesini"jawab Asano dengan wajah tegasnya yang biasa.

"Hee benarkah?kurasa kau cukup menikmatinya"ujar Karma.

"Yang lebih penting lagi,kau tidak boleh memberitahu apa yang ada di kelas E pada orang-orang. Atau kau akan berurusan dengan pemerintah"ucap Karasuma.

"Hai,Karasuma sensei"balas Asano sebelum dia pergi turun dari gunung. Sekarang yang bisa dilihat dari kelas E hanya punggungnya saja.

"Akhirnya...berakhir sudah"gumam Lambo sambil meregangkan bahu. "Hei kalian,karena sekarang kelas E sudah diizinkan menggunakan fasilitas sekolah,bergembiralah dan berterimakasihlah padaku!".

"Siapa yang peduli dengan itu!?sejak awal,ini semua salahmu!!!"balas Terasaka sebelum akhirnya terjadi pertengkaran diantara mereka berdua.

TBC


	9. Scar

Setelah P.E selesai,tentunya semua orang langsung mengganti pakaiannya. Sesuai jadwal,sekarang adalah giliran anak laki-laki untuk menggunakan ruang kelas sementara anak perempuan akan menggunakannya setelah mereka.

"Nagisa...apa kau tidak salah jadwal?"tanya Karma mengisengi Nagisa. Tubuh fisik Nagisa yang mirip seperti perempuan itu memang menjadi obyek lelucon terbaik.

"Aku laki-laki tulen,Karma kun!"balas Nagisa sambil melepaskan kausnya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin diejek begitu. Hanya karena rambutnya yang panjang,dia harus menerima semua ini.

"Kau tahu,pertama aku bertemu denganmu,aku kira kau perempuan yang sedang melakukan crossdressing"gumam Lambo yang sedang mengelap keringat di tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau juga,Lambo kun..."Ujar Nagisa meratapi nasibnya. Tapi perhatiannya teralihkan saat melihat tubuh setengah telanjang Lambo yang penuh luka. Tapi yang membuatnya kaget bukanlah bekas luka tembak atau goresan apapun itu,hal itu normal bagi Hitman sepertinya,melainkan bekas suntikan yang amat banyak di dada,leher,bahu,perut,dan punggung nya. Terlihat juga bekas luka bakar akibat sambaran petir berkali-kali,yang terlihat normal untuk Lambo. Tapi bekas suntikan itu..jelas tidak normal,itu malah membuat Lambo terlihat seperti bekas kelinci percobaan daripada seorang Hitman."A...apa itu?bekas suntikan?".

"Benar juga..."Ujar Maehara sambil memandangi tubuh Lambo. "Apa kau pernah menggunakan narkoba dalam jumlah besar,Lambo?"tanyanya.

"Jelas tidak,baka! Ahodera dan Reborn akan membunuhku duluan sebelum aku sempat melakukannya!"jawab Lambo sambil memakai kemejanya.

"Lalu,apa itu?"tanya Isogai,yang juga ikut penasaran.

"Ah itu...mmmmmmm...ceritanya panjang"jawab Lambo sambil menggwruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia tidak ingin menceritakannya sama sekali. Itu masa-masa yang kelam,yang tidak mau dia ingat kembali.

* * *

Saat pelajaran berlangsung,Lambo sama sekali tidak dapat berkonsentrasi. Pikirannya selalu teralihkan pada hal lain yang bersangkutan dengan caranya mendapat suntikan dengan skala besar seperti itu. Padahal dia tidak mau mengingatnya kembali.

Tubuhnya yang tadinya sehat-sehat saja menjadi uring-uringan. Akhirnya,dengan kepala yang ditutupi buku teks,diapun Tertidur. Sayangnya,itu sama sekali bukan tidur yang menyenangkan. Bukan tidur yang mengantarkannya ke mimpi indah seperti biasanya. Melainkan mimpi yang mengingatkannya ke kenangan mengerikan di masa lalu.

* * *

_"Yanagisawa san,kenapa kau repot-repot menyiapkan ini semua?"tanya seorang wanita yang memegang papan berjalan._

_"Tentu saja,karena aku penasaran,apa lagi?. Bayangkan saja,bagaimana bisa anak sd seperti ini sanggup menerima sambaran petir tanpa terluka sekalipun?kita harus mengambil kekuatannya!"jawab Yanagisawa sambil memandangi Lambo yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun,yang sedang terbaring di meja penelitian._

_"Ta...tapi dia hanyalah anak kecil..."._

_"Buka matamu lebar lebar,Yukimura!dia adalah hitman mafia yang sudah banyak membunuh orang!. Bahkan hukuman mati pun bisa diterimanya ditempat jika tak ada aku disini!"._

Scene berganti kesaat dimana beberapa peneliti sedang menyuntik tubuhnya dan mengalirkan listrik beraliran tinggi. Yang membuat tubuh Lambo yang masih kecil itu tersiksa. Bahkan Varia atau Vindicare pun tidak akan melakukan hal sekeji ini pada tawanan mereka.

_"Lambo!apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?demi tuhan...maafkan aku,Lambo...seandainya aku tidak mengirimmu sendirian ke misi itu"tangis Tsuna yang memeluk Lambo yang sudah hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya._

_"Tsu...Tsuna...Nii?Kenapa kau ada disini?mereka akan menangkapmu!..."Balas Lambo dengan suara yang parau. "Harus tetap tahan...tidak bisa!!Hweeee,Tsuna nii itu sakit sekali!!!aku tidak tahan lagi,Tsuna niii!Mereka jahat!mereka bahkan tidak mengizinkanku makan permen dan bermain!!"Tangis Lambo. Dia sudah kehilangan sifat cengengnya sejak lama,tapi kali ini,dia sudah tidak bisa membendung tangisnya lagi._

_"Tenang saja...Kyoya dan Mukuro sedang menghajar mereka. Terutama Mukuro,dia pasti akan menghancurkan mereka habis-habisan. Kau sudah aman sekarang,kau bisa pulang"ucap Tsuna lembut sambil mengusap kepala adiknya itu._

_"A...aku bisa pulang?dan makan masakan maman lagi?Aku bisa...main lagi?Syukurlah-"ucap Lambo sebelum dia jatuh tertidur,tiga bulan terakhir sudah menjadi neraka baginya._

* * *

"Oi Ushi...okiro"ujar Karma sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Lambo dengan keras,hingga akan mejimbulkan sakit jika saja dia sedang bangun. "Percuma,Koro Sensei,dia lelap sekali".

"Gaaah!!!"Teriak Lambo tiba-tiba sebelum dia bangun dan menimbulkan goncangan keras yang membuat kursinya jatuh. "Haah...haaah...cuma mimpi ternyata". Ujarnya sebelum bangkit dan memperbaiki posisi kursinya. Dia memandangi seragamnya yang sudah basah kuyup oleh keringat.

Semua orang memerhatikannya. Lambo yang ketiduran memang bukan hal aneh,apalagi setelah P.E. Tapi sejak dia tidur tadi,Lambo terus mengigau dan mengerang yang tentu saja didengar oleh semua orang. Apalagi saat dia berteriak kesakitan dan terengah-engah. Dia juga sempat menyebutkan nama Yanagisawa berkali-kali dalam tidurnya.

"Lambo kun...tidak biasanya kau seperti ini,apakah ada yang terjadi padamu yang berhubungan dengan Yanagisawa?"tanya Koro Sensei yang sudah menduga ada yang tidak beres.

"Ti..tidak!aku tidak apa-apa,maaf mengganggu,Koro Sensei"balas Lambo.

"Hmmmm,Lambo kun,saat seseorang sedang berbohong,maka detak jantungnya akan meningkat. Dan pandangannya akan teralihkan dari wajah lawan bicara,perilakumu jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau kau berbohong"ucap Koro Sensei yang langsung muncul disamping Lambo.

"Kau juga bertindak aneh saat melihat Yanagisawa di malam saat Kayano mengamuk itu"ujar Sugino. Ya,saat dia melihat wajah di balik topeng Shiro,Lambo langsung menyerang Shino dengan tanduk aslinya,dan bukan tanduk Koro Sensei.

Lambo menghela nafas,dia tidak tahu cara mengalihkan pembicaraan ini. Dia tidak mau mengingatnya kembali. "Sensei...saat kau dijadikan kelincinya Yanagisawa...apakah kau pernah mendengar tentang 'Anak yang berteman dengan petir'?"tanya Lambo sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Ya,dia adalah obyek percobaan Yanagisawa sebelumnya,!!!!,jangan-jangan..."Koro Sensei langsung tersentak kaget mendengar fakta tersebut.

"Ya,itu aku" Lambo langsung menceritakan semuanya. Saat dia dijebak oleh Keluarga Mafia yang bersekutu dengan Yanagisawa. Lambo langsung mendekam di penjara,dia bahkan mendengar desas desus kalau dia akan di tembak mati. Apa boleh buat,dia adalah pembunuh yang sudah membunuh banyak orang. Bahkan bisa menandingi Varia itu sendiri. Jumlah yang harusnya mustahil dilakukan oleh seorang anak-anak. Bahkan dibandingkan para Guardians,dialah yang paling sering membunuh orang,walaupun masih kalah jika dibandingkan dengan Reborn. Hingga akhirnya Yanagisawa merebutnya dari jeratan pemerintah,dan menjadikannya obyek percobaan. Heck,bahkan Verde saja tidak segila ini. Untung saja Tsuna dan yang lain berhasil menyelamatkan Lambo,dibantu oleh Mukuro yang dengan senang hati menghancurkan Laboratorium Yanagisawa. Dari dulu dia memang membenci percobaan terhadap manusia,karena dia sendiri pernah menjadi korban dari itu. Setelah kejadian itu,Lambo harus menghabiskan waktunya selama seminggu di rumah sakit jiwa,demi memulihkan keadaan mentalnya yang sudah akan rusak. Dia juga harus diopname selama sebulan,bahkan dengan bantuan Sun Flame dari Ryohei,Reborn,dan Lussuria. Hingga akhirnya dia bisa pulih seperti sediakala seperti sekarang.

Semua orang langsung terdiam mendengarkan cerita Lambo. Ini lebih mengejutkan daripada saat mereka mendengar cerita Koro Sensei. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka teman mereka yang pemalas dulu pernah mengalami hal yang begitu mengerikan.

"Sudah puas?sial...kenapa tanganku gemetaran?heck...seandainya saja orang itu tak pernah muncul lagi...kenapa dia tidak mati saja,sialan!,Seandainya saja aku tidak begitu lemah hingga tertangkap saat itu"Lambo menggebrak meja,dia benar-benar marah kali ini. Masa lalu yang telah dia lupakan kini kembali menghantuinya. "Aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa menerima petir dengan jumlah besar lagi gara-garanya!kekuatanku sudah berkurang dibandingkan dulu!".

Kelas E langsung kaget mendengar ucapan Lambo,apa petir sebesar itu masih terlalu lemah baginya?.

"Maaf...aku malah jadi curhat disini...lanjutkan saja pelajarannya,Sensei"gumam Lambo.

"Kalau begitu...bagaimana kalau sebelum kita jebloskan dia ke penjara,kita hajar dia habis-habisan dan membiarkanmu menyeruduknya dengan tanduk itu"usul Karma.

Mendengar itu,Terasaka mengangguk. "Benar,orang itu benat-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan!aku bersedia melemparnya kelaut jika kita berhasil menangkapnya"ucapnya.

"Semua yang terjadi saat itu bukanlah salahmu,Lambo kun. Itu bukan karena kelemahan mu,melainkan karena kebiadaban orang itu. Kau tidak perlu berkecil hati"ucap Koro sensei sambil menepuk kepala Lambo.

"Ya...A...Arigato..."Lambo menundukkan kepalanya,perlahan air matanya keluar. Ini pertama kalinya dia menangis di kelas E. Tapi dia lega,karena beban yang menghantuinya sejak dulu kini telah menghilang.

To Be Continue 


	10. Parents Day

"Besok kita akan mengadakan Hari Orangtua!"ucap Koro Sensei di depan kelas. Seketika seisi kelas kebingungan, bagaimana mungkin makhluk ini akan mengajari mereka sementara ada orangtua mengawasi dari belakang.

"Tapi...Koro Sensei...bukankah keberadaanmu adalah rahasia negara???"tanya Isogai.

"Nurufufu,tenang saja,aku akan mengeluarkan taktik rahasiaku...'Menyamar Jadi Karasuma Sensei!!!!!'"Ucap Koro Sensei sambil seketika bercosplay menjadi Karasuma.

"Tiruan yang super gagal!!!!"Teriak semuanya.

Tiba-tiba,sebuah pisau terbang ke arah Koro Sensei. "Meskipun kau menyamar menjadi aku,aku tetap tidak akan membiarkanmu muncul didepan semua orang"ucap Karasuma yang melemparkan pisau tadi. Dia tidak mau pandangan orang terhadapnya akan buruk gara-gara makhluk ini. "Untuk besok,aku yang akan mengajar,kurasa aku cukup baik dalam pelajaran matematika".

"Karasuma Sensei!!!apakah kau berniat mengambil popularitas lagi dariku!???"teriak Koro Sensei sambil memohon mohon pada Karasuma agar diizinkan mengajar,dia bahkan sampai melakukan dogeza.

'Apa gurita ini tak punya harga diri???'pikir semua orang.

Jam Istirahat.

"Siapa yang akan datang besok,Karma?"tanya Nagisa. Setelah pertentangan antara fraksi Nagisa dan fraksi Karma,Nagisa mulai memanggil Karma tanpa tambahan Kun.

"Ibuku mungkin,kau tahu ayahku malas datang ketempat seperti ini"jawab Karma dengan santai. Yah,karena mereka Kelas E,beberapa orangtua cukup kecewa pada mereka. Tapi setelah semua orang berhasil membuktikan diri di ujian kemarin,akhirnya pandangan buruk itu mulai terhapus.

"Bagaimana denganmu,Lambo kun?apakah orangtuamu akan datang?"tanya Nagisa pada Lambo.

"Orangtua biologisku mafia,kau tahu?dan aku tidak akan senang jika mereka datang kesini. Sementara Tsuna nii pasti akan sibuk...hhhh...aku bisa saja meminta Maman,tapi dia jauh dari Tokyo"jawab Lambo sambil menghela nafas. Dia tinggal cukup mengabari kakak-kakaknya di grup chat,itu bebas bagi mereka menentukan siapa yang akan datang.

"Apakah kakak-kakakmu akan datang lagi,Lambo kun?aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan mereka!"tanya Okano.

"Hah???kenapa kau sangat seantusias itu?"balas Lambo.

"Apa??? tentu saja,karena mereka semua ikemen!!!aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu lagi dengan Hibari san dan Mukuro san!!!"teriak Okano sambil menunjukkan foto saat dia bersama dengan mereka berdua. Keinginan Hibari untuk menggigit orang sampai mati memang sudah mulai berkurang,sementara Mukuro pun tidak memiliki masalah dengan wanita ini.

"Maksudmu saat kita bertemu dengan mereka di Festival Kunugigaoka?yah...aku pun tidak sabar ingin bertemu Takeshi san...dia pemain Baseball yang sangat hebat,kau tahu?aku mengidolakannya sekarang!"ucap Sugino yang terobsesi dengan baseball sama seperti Yamamoto itu.

"Ya ampun...kalian benar-benar fanatik dengan orang-orang itu rupanya..."gumam Lambo sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Tapi meskilun begitu,bukbukankah mereka semua pembunuh yang sangat hebat?. Takeshi san adalah pembunuh bayaran alami seperti Nagisa. Gokudera san memiliki serangan jarak jauh yang luar biasa. Hibari San dan Mukuro San memiliki haus darah yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada kita semua. Sasagawa san memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat. Tsuna san dan Chrome san,tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau mereka berdua adalah Boss Mafia dan pembunuh bayaran. Bukankah kita bisa belajar banyak dari mereka?"ucap Isogai yang tiba-tiba bergabung dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya kau benar,ayo belajar lebih banyak lagi agar kita bisa menyamai kemampuan mereka!"Seru Maehara menanggapi ucapan Asano.

"Tunggu...bagaimana denganku?kau tidak menyebutkan ku sama sekali"tanya Lambo.

"Heee?bukankah itu sudah jelas?kau Sapi Kesetrum"jawab Karma. Yang membuat Lambo langsung memukulnya.

Malam itu,Lambo sedang mengabari saudaranya lewat handphonenya. Dia membuka chat group dan mulai mengetik.

**_TheGreatLamboSama: Parents Day besok,adakah yang bisa datang?._**

**_/Tsuna 27 is now Online/_**

**_Tsuna 27: Kau tak meminta Kaasan?_**

**_TheGreatLamboSama: Dan jika kau bermaksud menyuruh Maman memanjat tangga sejauh satu kilo,aku akan menghajarmu._**

**_Tsuna27:Maaf maaf,aku tidak mempertimbangkan itu._**

**_/ShigureKing is now online/_**

**_/UMAISREAL! is now online/_**

**_UMAISREAL!: Apa kau ingin aku datang kesana,Ushi?._**

**_TheGreatLamboSama:Kupikir kau sedang ada di Spanyol,Ahodera._**

**_ShigureKing: Maa...aku,Tsuna,dan Hayato sedang ada di Namimori. Kami sedang cuti dari semua pekerjaan._**

**_TheGreatLamboSama: Enaknya...sementara aku harus tinggal disini hingga maret nanti._**

**_Tsuna27: Kau kan sudah pulang di musim dingin kemarin._**

**_TheGreatLamboSama: Yeah yeah,aku diasingkan._**

**_UMAISREAL!: Ahoushi menangis_**

**_TheGreatLamboSama: Aku tidak menangis,Ahodera!!!!._**

**_Tsuna27:Hayato..._**

**_UMAISREAL!: Maafkan aku Jyuudaime!._**

**_TheGreatLamboSama: Kau harusnya meminta maaf padaku,bodoh!!!._**

**_ShigureKing: Maa maa,jangan bertengkar._**

**_Tsuna27: Kami akan datang besok,Lambo,jangan khawatir._**

**_TheGreatLamboSama: Terserah,aku ingin mengerjakan PR._**

**_UMAISREAL!: ..._**

**_ShigureKing:..._**

**_Tsuna27:..._**

**_TheGreatLamboSama: Apa?_**

**_Tsuna27: Sejak kapan kau ada niat untuk mengerjakan PR?_**

**_TheGreatLamboSama: Kalian melihatku sebagai apa sih?????!!!!_**

* * *

Esok harinya,saat Lambo sedang memanjat tangga ke kelasnya,dia melihat Nagisa,Karma,dan Sugino. Trio itu memang tidak bisa dipisahkan.

"Hei,pagi"sapa Lambo.

"Pagi,Lambo kun".

"Yo,Lambo!".

"Ohayo,Ushi".

Sambil berjalan,mereka mengobrol dengan santai. Pada pukul sepuluh nanti,orangtua mereka akan datang kesini,tentu saja membuat semua orang gugup.

"Siapa yang akan datang kesini,Sugino?"tanya Karma.

"Ayahku,bagaimana dengan kalian?"balas Sugino. Ayahnya sampai meminta cuti sehari hanya untuk datang kesini hari ini.

"Ibuku"ucap Nagisa. Sejak Festival itu,hubungannya dengan ibunya sudah lumayan membaik,kini,ibunya sudah jarang mengamuk lagi.

"Kedua orang tuaku datang,bayangkan,mereka ingin melihat apakah aku membuat masalah lagi disini"ucap Karma.

'Bukannya itu yang dia lakukan setiap hari ya?'pikir Lambo.

"Bagaimana denganmu,Lambo kun?"tanya Nagisa.

"Tsuna nii,Take nii dan Ahodera,mereka bertiga kebetulan ada di Jepang"jawab Lambo sambil memasukkan tangannya kesaku celana.

* * *

Pukul 10.00

Hari itu,kelas E benar-benar berbeda. Koro Sensei telah diusir keluar oleh Karasuma Sensei. Ritsu telah dibawa pergi dan disembunyikan (Dia awalnya tak ingin,tapi semua orang mengatakan ini hanya untuk sementara sehingga tidak ada masalah). Kelas telah disapu bersih,dan dilarang ada pembunuhan hingga semua orangtua pulang.

Lambo sedang melihat-lihat keluar jendela sambil menunggu orang-orang datang. Lalu,terlihatlah beberapa orang,yang dengan kelelahan berhasil mencapai tangga tertinggi. Lalu,muncullah yang lain,hingga sudah banyak orang yang datang. Lalu akhirnya,saat itu pula,muncul tiga orang yang ia kenal. Tsuna,Yamamoto,dan Gokudera.

Saat mereka semua sudah masuk ke kelas E,Lambo langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dan sialnya,karena tempat duduk Lambo ada di belakang,tantu saja ia berada paling dekat dengan para orangtua bersama Karma,Itona,dan Terasaka.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di dekatku,Ahodera?tempat lain masih ada,seperti contohnya di atap sana"ucap Lambo sebagai sapaannya.

"Kono Ahoushi...tentusaja karena aku ingin memastikanmu tidak membuat masalah sialan!!"balas Gokudera sambil marah-marah.

"Maa maa Hayato,kita sedang ada di kelas kan? Yo minna,lama tidak bertemu ya!"Yamamoto menyapa semua orang.

"Takeshi san,ayo kita main baseball lagi nanti sore!!"balas Sugino,dia sangat bersemangat mengetahui Yamamoto ada disini.

"Baiklah!".

"Apakah anda mengenal anakku?"tanya seorang pria dengan pakaian kantoran.

"Tentu,kami sama-sama menyukai baseball!namaku Yamamoto Takeshi,dan siapakah anda?"balas Yamamoto dengan santai.

"Tomohito Dakasa,aku ayah anak itu,jadi,untuk siapa kau datang kemari?".

"Aku datang untuk Lambo!bersama Hayato dan Tsuna"Ucap Yamamoto sambil mengacak-acak rambut Lambo yang sudah berantakan.

"Take nii!ini memalukan!!"ucap Lambo sambil memelintir tangan Yamamoto.

"Dar iawal kau sudah malu-maluin,Ahoushi"ujar Gokudera.

"Hah...apa maksudmu?!!"ucap Lambo sambil berdiri.

"Hayato,Lambo,sudahlah,kita ada di tengah kelas"ucap Tsuna melerai mereka. Gokudera mengangguk dan Lambo hanya menggeram sambil kembali duduk.

Karasuma Sensei masuk menggantikan Koro Sensei. Dia melakukan hal yang biasa,mengabsen dan memperkenalkan diri. Walaupun dia agak akward karena dia tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya.

"Hei Tsuna,terasa sangat nostalgia ya?"bisik Yamamoto, dia sangat rindu terhadap masa-masanya disekolah.

"Ya..."balas Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

"Bovino,bisakah kau menjawab soal nomor 3?"tanya Karasuma. Dia sengaja memberikan Lambo soal yang paling sulit diantara soal yang ada di halaman itu.

Lambo berpikir sebentar, "43"jawabnya. Dia menjawabnya dengan cukup lama karena dia lupa rumusnya,tapi itu hanya membutuhkan 3 detik untuknya mengingat kembali.

"Benar"ucap Karasuma puas. Tapi sepertinya ada seseorang yang tidak puas dibelakang.

"Apa apaan itu,Ahoushi?lama sekali kau menjawabnya!aku bahkan bisa menjawab itu dalam sedetik!akan ku pastikan kau mendapat pelajaran tambahan malam ini!!"teriak Gokudera. Membuat semua orang berpikir, 'bukankah itu seharusnya sangat luar biasa menjawab soal seperti itu tanpa menghitung?'.

"Yurusai Ahodera!aku hanya lupa rumusnya tadi!!"balas Lambo sambil menutup telinganya. "Karasuma sensei...bisakah aku pindah kedepan?aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan adanya Tako Head di belakangku!"pinta Lambo,memelas berharap Karasuma mengabulkan permintaannya. Tapi Karasuma menggeleng. Dan akhirnya Lambo harus menahan diri untuk tidak tuli setiap Gokudera berteriak karena dia terlambat menjawab.

* * *

"Gaaahh..."Lambo terkulai lemas. Jiwanya hampir keluar,dan telinganya sudah hampir tuli,ini lebih buruk dari EXTREME! harian milik Ryohei.

"Kau tidak apa-apa,Lambo kun?"tanya Nagisa yang khawatir.

"Maaf...aku tak bisa mendengarmu..."gumam Lambo dengan lemas.

Saat itu,semua orangtua sudah pulang,tapi Tsuna dan yang lain masih sibuk berbicara dengan Karasuma. Bagaimanapun,dialah orang yang mengirim Lambl kesini.

"Wow,sejam terakhir sepertinya menjadi neraka bagimu ya?"gumam Itona dengan keras ditelinga Lambo.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata itu darimu,Itona"balas Lambo sambil mengorek-ngorek kupingnya. Mencoba membuatnya normal kembali,dan yeah,itu berhasil. "Sekarang harusnya P.E kan?bukankah kita harus mengganti baju?"ucap Lambo sambil mengambil pakaian olahraganya dari tas.

"Benar juga,Karasuma sensei pasti akan marah jika kita terlambat"Ujar Sugino sambil mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Lambo.

Beberapa menit kemudian,semua orang telah keluar dari kelas. Semua orangtua telah pulang sehingga aman-aman saja bagi mereka untuk melakukan ini sekarang.

"Hari ini kita akan bermain polisi maling,kebetulan juga Sawada san serta Yamamoto san dan Gokudera san akan membantu kita hari ini"ucap Karasuma sambil menunjuk kearah mereka bertiga.

Lambo yang sedang berdiri langsung tersentak kaget. "Hah apa???Karasuma sensei...ini tidak serius kan???"dia gemetaran membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka benar-benar mengejarnya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"tanya Karasuma sementara Tsuna hanya tersenyum dan Yamamoto tertawa.

"Ini tidak adil!mereka bertiga akan terbang dan kami akan ditemukan dengan mudah!!!atau apa kau mau hutan ini terbakar atau dibabat habis oleh mereka bertiga???"teriak Lambo sambil mengambil tanduk aslinya. Jika mereka serius,maka dia juga akan serius.

'Dia tidak berencana untuk memakai itu sekarang kan?gunung ini bisa hangus oi!'pikir semua anggota kelas E.

"Tenang saja,Ahoushi,kami tidak akan menggunakan senjata,kalian semua akan pingsan duluan sebelum aku mengeluarkan nya"ujar Gokudera sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"Hah...apa maksudmu!!!????"teriak Lambo dan Terasaka berbarengan. Mereka berdua paling tidak suka diremehkan,apalagi bagi Lambo,dia tidak menyukai orang ini sejak awal.

"Berhenti bertengkar,kita akan mulai"lerai Karasuma.

* * *

Lambo,Itona,Kimura,Nagisa,dan Karma sedang bersembunyi di balik sesemakan. Mereka semua sedang waspada apalagi setelah Lambo memberitahu kemampuan kakak-kakaknya yang diluar nalar. Bagaimana tidak?mereka harus menangani Hyper Intuition milik Tsuna.

"Isogai bilang Gokudera san sedang menuju ke arah kita"ucap Itona sambil mematikan alat komunikasinya. "Apakah ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya?".

Semua orang berpikir sejenak. "Ha,Itona,apa kau membawa itu?"tanya Karma. Dia memiliki sebuah ide setelah mengetahui apa saja kelemahan milik 3 orang itu.

"Jangan bilang...kau akan menggunakannya?"tanya Lambo.

Karma mengangguk dengan santai sambil menerima sebuah alat kecil dari IItona.

Sementara itu,Gokudera yang sedang berlari menuju ke utara sesuai dengan instingnya,tiba-tiba dia mendengar sebuah teriakan.

"HHIIIIEEEEE!HAYATO!!!TASKETE!!!"terdengar suara teriakan Tsuna dari arah utara. Mendengar itu,Gokudera langsung panik.

'Itu suara Jyuudaime!tapi bisa saja itu perangkap musuh...tapi dilihat dari sikap Jyuudaime...argghh!!aku tidak tahan lagi!!aku harus memeriksanya!!'pikir Gokudera sebelum dia mempercepat larinya.

Tapi saat dia sampai keasal suara, tiba-tiba sebuah jaring menangkapnya.

"Apa-apaan ini????"teriak Gokudera saat dia terperangkap dan mencoba untuk keluar dari sana.

Lalu,keluarlah Lambo dan yang lain. Dengan senyun penuh kemenangan,Lambo menertawakanGokudera yang bisa terjebak di perangkap kecil seperti itu.

"Sialan kau,Ahoushi!!!lepaskan aku!!!"teriak Gokudera yang memberontak.

"Salah sendiri,siapa suruh terjebak oleh sesuatu seperti ini!harusnya kau tahu kalau Tsuna nii sudah berhenti menjerit seperti perempuan sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu!"balas Lambo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Sekarang,terima ini!"Lambo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Handphonenya,dia menunjukkan foto Bianchi didepan muka Gokudera.

"Aaa!A...Aneki"Gokudera pun pingsan sementara yang lain menembaknya dengan paintball.

"Hebat...ini benar-benar berhasil"gumam Nagisa.

"Siapa sangka dia kalah oleh sesuatu yang sebodoh ini"ucap Itona. "Sepertinya pengubah suara buatanku sukses".

"Ayo teman-teman,sekarang kita harus menjebak yang lain"ajak Kimura. Tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyergap mereka.

"Hebat...kalian berhasil menangkap Hayato...tapi kalian akan kalah disini sekarang!"itu Tsuna. Hyper Intuition nya mengatakan ada yang salah. Dan melawan seseorang sepertinya,semua orang akan tahu akhirnya.

* * *

**Tim Polisi Menang**"Kami akan menang kalau saja Tsuna nii tiba-tiba tidak muncul didepan kami!!"teriak Lambo didalam penjara. Semua orang telah berhasil ditemukan oleh Tsuna dan Yamamoto serta Karasuma."Itu curang!kau memiliki Hyper Intuition mu!".

"Kau yang curang dengan membuat trik kotor seperti itu,Ahoushi!!"teriak Gokudera. "Aku akan menendang pantatmu karena berpura-pura menjadi Jyuudaime seperti itu!!".

"Itu bukan ideku!!salahkan Karma!!!"ucap Lambo sambil menunjuk ke si rambut merah.

"Eh,kenapa kau menyalahkanku,Ahoushi?"tanya Karma.

"Dan kenapa kau mengikutinya!???".

"Ehem"Karasuma menghentikan perkelahian mereka. "Untuk hari ini sudah cukup,kalian semua telah melakukannya dengan baik"ucapnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong...Karasuma sensei...dimana Koro Sensei?dari tadi dia tidak kelihatan"tanya Isogai.

"Dia..."gumam Karasuma. "Aku menyuruhnya mengambil semua sampah dilautan dan membawanya ke lahar gunung vulkanik ,bahkan untuknya itu akan membutuhkan banyak waktu"jawab Karasuma Sensei.

Serentak semua orang berpikir sebanyak apa sampah yang diangkut KoroSensei hingga membutuhkan waktu lama baginya.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE****Aku menulis ini sambil mendengarkan Rixas's Theme Kingdom Hearts!.**


	11. Permintaan Maaf

Oke,Maaf,ni cerita gabakalan dilanjut. Kenapa? karena udah ga punya ide lagi!. Mana bentar lagi ujian kelulusan kan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf!. Cerita tentang Nusantara Ring juga akan diperbaharui dan diganti dengan yang baru. Ceritanya sama,tapi ada sedikit perubahan. Kalau cerita ini mau diadopsi mah silakan aja,langsung hubungi ya!.

Ciaossu!


End file.
